Tears Are Falling
by myunicorn91
Summary: CH.3 UP! Tentang airmata, tentang kerinduan dan tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir/ [JoonXing FF with other EXO's couple]/GS/AU/Romance-Angst/Typo(s)/ WARNING! NC IN THIS CHAP! / RnR,ne?
1. Chapter 1

**_Annyeong_, salam kenal semuanya. Sesuai judulnya, FF ini terinspirasi dari _49 Day OST, Tears Are Falling_. Memang udah lama sih, tapi masih tetap menyentuh ketika menontonnya ulang. Ini adalah ff debut saya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya. Gomawo *bow***

**_Summary_ : Tentang airmata, tentang kerinduan dan tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir/[JoonXing FF with other EXO's couple]/GS/AU/Romance-Angst/Typo(s)/DLDR/RnR,ne?**

**_Genre_ : Romance, angst, little bit supranatural (maybe) ?**

**_Rate_ : T**

**_Cast_ : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, ****Oh Sehun, ****Xi Luhan, **

**and other EXO member**

_**Warning : **_**GS, bahasa monoton, typo(s), OOC, alur gak jelas, DLDR  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. **

_**~~oOOo~~**_

_**Teaser**_

"_Jie_, apakah kau gugup?"

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku..."

"Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa takut..."

.

"Se...sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu..."

"Anda serius? Baik, saya akan segera kesana."

"Apa maksud Appa? Kenapa Appa menangis?"

.

"Katakan, ini tidak benar kan?"

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo, cepat bangun, tuan Kim."

.

"Xingie, aku mohon jangan begini. Jangan membuatku takut."

"Kenapa kau tetap diam? Aku mohon, bangunlah..."

"Kita akan bersama sampai tua, iya kan?"

"YA TUHAN! YIXING!"

.

"Aku merindukanmu, begitu rindunya sampai hatiku terasa begitu sakit..."

"Dia menangis. Aku ingin memeluknya. Kumohon, biarkan aku memeluknya..."

"Sayang, apakah kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu..."

"Selama dia masih belum bisa melupakanmu, selama itu pula kau akan tetap seperti ini..."

"Sayang, kaukah itu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi. Tetaplah disini! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku, Xing."

.

"Ini benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka. Kau sangat beruntung, kawan."

"Sehunnie! Yixing kembali. Dia telah kembali!"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Aku akan selalu kembali. Untukmu."

"Kau benar. Kita saling memiliki selamanya, iya kan?"

.

.

.

**A/N** : Huwaaaaaaaa, apaan tuh?! *tunjukatas*. Gak jelas banget, kan? *pundung*. Udah aneh, pendek pula -.-. Oke, ini baru teasernya aja. Eotte?

Seperti yang udah saya bilang, ff ini terinspirasi dari OSTnya 49 Day yang judulnya _Tears Are Falling_. Demi apa, lagu itu menyentuh banget, sumpah! Bikin mewek, ditambah suara Shinjae _oppa_ yang mendayu-dayu, makin bikin airmata mengalir lancar deh *malahcurhat*. Dari judulnya aja pasti udah ketauan ini ff nyangkut (?) di genre angst. Jadi sebaiknya readerdeul siapin tissue juga, mwehehehe *ditabok*

Sekian cuap-cuap absurd dari saya

Gomawo udah baca *bow*

Wanna to review? /wink/


	2. Chapter 2

**_Annyeong_, salam kenal semuanya. Sesuai judulnya, FF ini terinspirasi dari _49 Day OST, Tears Are Falling_. Memang udah lama sih, tapi masih tetap menyentuh ketika menontonnya ulang. Ini adalah ff debut saya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya. Gomawo *bow***

**_Summary_ : Tentang airmata, tentang kerinduan dan tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir/ [JoonXing FF with other EXO's couple]/GS/AU/Romance-Angst/Typo(s)/RnR,ne?**

**_Genre_ : Romance, angst, little bit supranatural (maybe) ?**

**_Rate_ : T**

**_Cast_ : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, ****Oh Sehun, ****Xi Luhan **

**and other EXO member**

_**Warning : **_**GS, bahasa monoton, typo(s), OOC, alur gak jelas, DLDR  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. **

_**~~oOOo~~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Seorang yeoja nampak tengah mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, menampilkan sebuah lekuk yang sangat manis di pipi kanannya. Raut bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya yang seputih susu. Dia sangat bahagia tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikannya. Hari ini dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, satu-satunya namja yang dicintainya. Sambil menunggu, yeoja itu meraih ponselnya dan dia terkikik kecil ketika melihat ada sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya - atau mungkin tepatnya, calon suaminya- .

_From : Nae Yeobo_

_Sayang, apakah kau gugup? Aku juga. Tapi jangan khawatir, kurang dari satu jam lagi, aku akan segera tiba di hadapanmu. Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Aishhh, taukah kau, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu? Seminggu tak melihatmu adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah kualami. Meski masih bisa mendengar suaramu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang kalau belum melihat wajah manismu itu. Istriku, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..._

Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya, yeoja itu menggerakkan jemari lentiknya di layar ponselnya. Mengetik pesan balasan untuk calon suaminya.

_To : Nae Yeobo_

_Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan hatimu untuk mengucapkan sumpah setia di depan altar nanti. Aku tidak mau nanti kau terbata-bata saat mengucapkannya. Bukannya menggodaku dengan kata-kata tidak romantismu itu. Hihihihi, aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku..._

Setelah melihat pemberitahuan _'message send'_, yeoja itu mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya di sebuah tas kecil yang dia letakkan di atas meja rias. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis ketika cermin di depannya memantulkan sosok yeoja setengah baya yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Xingie-_ya_, _aigooooo_, kau cantik sekali. Penampilanmu hari ini benar-benar membuat Umma terharu. Rasanya baru kemarin Umma melihatmu belajar berjalan. Umma masih tidak percaya, sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Dan tak lama lagi, kau akan jadi istri orang."

"Terima kasih, Umma. Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, ketika Umma menggandeng tanganku di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar. Sepertinya itu baru saja terjadi kemarin." jawab Zhang Yixing, yeoja itu. Dia berdiri dan memeluk yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang memasuki kepala lima itu.

Zhang Minseok, yeoja setengah baya itu, mengusap pipi Yixing ketika dia melihat telaga bening perlahan mulai menggenangi mata indah itu.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Ini hari bahagiamu. Kau harus tersenyum."

"Ini airmata bahagia, Umma. Apakah Umma juga ikut bahagia?"

"Tentu saja Umma bahagia, _chagi_. Meski Umma bukanlah ibu kandungmu, tapi Umma sudah menganggapmu seperti putri kandung Umma sendiri. Umma yang merawatmu sejak bayi sampai sebesar ini. Meski tidak ada setetespun darah Umma yang mengalir di tubuhmu, tapi Umma sangat menyayangimu, Xingie. Dan kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan Umma juga." Minseok membelai rambut Yixing dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Umma."

"Hanya Umma? Kau tidak menyayangi Appamu yang tampan ini, nyonya Kim?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Serempak mereka menoleh dan terkikik geli ketika melihat seorang namja paruh baya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menekuk wajahnya. Berpura-pura kesal.

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Tentu aku juga menyayangi Appa. Sampai kapanpun, Appa yang terbaik."

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, tuan Zhang Jongdae yang terhormat? Apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk putrimu yang cantik ini? Sebelum kau kehilangan kesempatan memeluknya, karena sebentar lagi, akan ada namja lain yang lebih berhak atas dirinya."

Namja itu, Zhang Jongdae, perlahan melangkah mendekati dua yeoja cantik beda usia tersebut, lalu merengkuh mereka ke dalam pelukan. Airmata bahagia perlahan turun membasahi pipinya yang mulai dihiasi kerutan. Meski sosok cantik dalam pelukannya ini bukanlah darah dagingnya, tapi dia sangat mencintai yeoja yang semakin terlihat mempesona dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya yang putih bersih itu. Baginya, Yixing adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya dan juga untuk Minseok, istrinya. Sosok malaikat kecil yang hadir ke tengah-tengah mereka disaat mereka baru saja tertimpa musibah. Suatu malam, mereka menemukan Yixing di depan pintu rumah mereka. Minseok yang saat itu baru saja kehilangan bayinya dan divonis tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung lagi, langsung mengambil bayi mungil itu dan merekapun sepakat merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jongdae masih tidak percaya, malaikat kecilnya kini sudah dewasa. Putri mungilnya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Tak bisa dipungkiri, jauh di dasar hatinya, ada suatu perasaan tak rela karena dia harus melepas malaikat kecilnya itu ke pelukan namja lain. Tapi Jongdae sadar, dia tidak boleh egois. Selama ini, sebagai seorang ayah, dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Jongdae tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar hangat. Antara bangga dan juga bahagia.

"Xingie, tidak ada yang bisa Appa berikan padamu di hari bahagiamu ini. Appa hanya berharap, kau bahagia. Hargai dan cintai suamimu seperti kau menghargai dan mencintai Appa. Kau sanggup, _princess_?" Jongdae menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Lakukan dan berikan yang terbaik untuk suamimu. Dukunglah dan percayalah padanya. Kau paham kan, sayang?" Minseok ikut menimpali.

Yixing mengangguk. Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dipeluknya kedua orangtuanya erat. Diciumnya kedua pipi Appa dan Ummanya bergantian.

"Appa, Umma, terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Suasana haru itu mendadak berubah ceria ketika suara gaduh terdengar silih berganti di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang tunggu. Tanpa perlu melihatpun, Yixing sudah tau siapa-siapa saja pelaku kebisingan itu.

"Yak, Channie, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Kau pikir aku orang sakit yang perlu dipapah, begitu?!"

"Jangan begitu, Baekki sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh darimu. Hari ini kau sangat cantik."

"Jadi, sebelum-sebelum ini aku tidak cantik?! Yak, berhenti kau!"

"_Noona_, hajar saja si tukang gombal itu. Aku mendukungmu! Tapi sebaiknya kau lepas dulu _stiletto_mu sebelum mengejar tiang listrik itu. Jangan sampai tempat ini berubah jadi arena sirkus! Hahaha, Park Chanyeol, habislah kau!" sorak seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap.

Pletak.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak? Telingaku sudah sakit mendengar kedua orang itu berisik sejak masih di mobil tadi. Dan sekarang kau membuat telingaku semakin sakit!" tegur seorang yeoja bermata bulat. Dia mendengus sebal, tanpa menghiraukan ringisan kesakitan namja berkulit tan yang tadi dijitaknya itu.

"Yak! Kyungsoo _noona _kenapa memukulku?" protes Jongin, namja itu, sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Pertama karena kau berisik, kedua karena kau tidak sopan." jawab Kyungsoo kalem. Tak berselang lama, teriakan nyaringnya terdengar membahana di seluruh koridor.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yixing _jie_. Ya ampuunnn, kau cantiiikk sekaliii!" teriak Kyungsoo heboh. Dipeluknya Yixing dan dibawanya berputar-putar. Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib keempat temannya yang baru datang itu. Sementara Jongdae dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum. Sudah tidak heran lagi melihat kehebohan yang ditimbulkan muda-mudi di hadapan mereka itu.

"Kyaaaa, melihatmu secantik ini dalam balutan gaun pengantin, aku jadi ingin segera menikah!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah heboh. Dia lalu bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing, lalu berputar-putar bersama. Membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

"Hei, kalian, hentikan. Kalau Yixing _noona_ terjatuh bagaimana? Apa kalian mau digantung Junmyeon _hyung_ karena membuat pengantinnya memar-memar?" cibir Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan. Bagaimana mereka bisa berlari begitu cepat dengan menggunakan gaun dan _highheels_? Apa mereka tidak takut jatuh?" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baekki _chagi_, tadi kau memintaku menikahimu ya? Secara tidak langsung, sih. Boleh saja. Kapan dan dimana?" lanjut Chanyeol yang membuat tas tangan mungil milik Baekhyun mendarat dengan indah di kepalanya.

"Hahaha, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Ya sudah, kami ke depan dulu ya. Sepertinya jemaat sudah mulai berdatangan. Kalian mengobrol saja dengan santai." Jongdae tertawa pelan. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar, diikuti Minseok. Meninggalkan kelima orang yang sekarang sedang asyik berfoto-foto ria.

"Luhan _jie_ dan Sehun belum datang?" tanya Yixing. Sambil berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping meja rias, sesekali diusapnya peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit air untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, diletakkannya kembali _mug_ putih itu ke tempat semula. Kemudian dia kembali ke sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku baru saja mengirim pesan pada Luhan _jie_, menanyakan keberadaan mereka." jawab Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk paham. Tanpa sadar, diremasnya ujung gaun pengantinnya.

"_Jie_, apa kau gugup?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurut pengamatanku, sejak tadi _jie-jie_ terlihat gelisah." timpal Baekhyun. Mereka berdua memang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yixing. Mereka beringsut mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Yixing, sekedar memberi kekuatan dan semangat.

"Tentu saja. Ini hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Moment sekali seumur hidup. Tentu aku gugup. Tapi di atas segalanya, hari ini aku sangat bahagia." jawab Yixing dengan mata berbinar.

"Tadi aku iseng menelepon Junmyeon _hyung_ dan menanyakan perasaannya. Dengan teganya dia berkata 'Aku sangat bahagia, _kkamjong_. Makanya kau harus segera menyusul, supaya bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.' Huh, apakah dia menyindirku?" sungut Jongin.

"Hahaha, bocah sepertimu belum boleh menikah, Jong. Kau belum cukup umur." ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, _hyung_." protes Jongin tak terima.

"Dua puluh tahun itu masih bocah. Kau belum jadi pria dewasa." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh, kau juga tidak pantas disebut pria dewasa. Buktinya, melamar Baekhyun _noona_ saja kau belum berani. Sekarang siapa yang masih bocah?" Jongin balas meledek.

"Yak! Tutup mulutmu, _kkamjong_!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Dikejarnya Jongin yang hendak bersembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja...

PRAANGGGG!

Gerakan Chanyeol sontak berhenti. Sementara keempat pasang mata yang lain menatap horror ke arah lantai.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ini selalu membuat ulah. Benar kata Jongin, kau memang bocah!" tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun langsung menjewer telinga Chanyeol, membuat sang empunya telinga berteriak kesakitan.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap Yixing dengan perasaan khawatir. Pasalnya, Yixing hanya tertegun memandangi lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Mianhae_, _noona_. Aku pasti akan menggantinya. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum kaku pada Yixing, sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan _mug_ seperti itu dimanapun, Chanyeolie. Karena..."

"_Mug_ itu adalah hadiah dari Junmyeonie. Dia membuatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, beberapa waktu lalu, saat kami berlibur di Thailand." potong Yixing dengan suara bergetar. Sungguh, meski sederhana, tapi _mug_ itu adalah salah satu benda yang paling berharga untuknya. Sebuah _mug_ yang dibuat sendiri oleh kekasihnya, dengan penuh kesungguhan. Sebuah benda yang melambangkan betapa Junmyeon sangat mencintainya. Di kedua sisi _mug_ itu, terukir nama mereka berdua. Dan sekarang, benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Dia benar-benar menyesal. "_Mianhae_, _noona_. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "_Gwenchana_, Chanyeolie. Semua benda memiliki masa pakainya sendiri, kan? Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Aku akan memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan semuanya."

"_Noona_, kau duduk saja. Tunggulah disini bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo _noona_. Biar aku dan si pengacau ini yang memanggil petugas kebersihan." Jongin segera berdiri dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar.

"Baekki, Kyungie, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa takut..." lirih Yixing pelan.

"Mungkin _jie-jie_ hanya sedikit terkejut." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Yixing dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, _jie_. Lihat, bedak _jie_-_jie_ sedikit luntur. Hihihi, padahal acara akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeka beberapa tetes peluh di kening Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. Perkataan dua temannya ini membuatnya tenang dan melupakan perasaan asing yang tadi sempat menyelinap di hatinya.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Sehunie, ada apa? Kenapa jalanan macet?" tanya seorang yeoja pada namja berkulit seputih susu di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan. Hah, semoga saja kita tidak terlambat." jawab namja itu. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan.

"_Aigoooo_, sepertinya sangat parah. Sampai mendatangkan tiga ambulans begitu. Mobil polisi juga sangat banyak. Sehunie, bisakah kau cari jalan lain? Aku tidak mau terlambat menghadiri upacara pemberkatan mereka."

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari celah untuk lolos dari kemacetan ini. Ah, sepertinya polisi sudah membuka jalurnya. Tenang saja, Luhanie. Kita tidak akan terlambat." kata Oh Sehun, namja itu, lega ketika dilihatnya seorang polisi menyingkirkan pagar pembatas jalan dan memberikan aba-aba, mempersilakan kendaraan yang berada di sisi kiri jalan untuk lewat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku kan ingin menemui Yixing dulu, sebelum dia resmi menjadi istri orang." Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Dirinya dan Yixing memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Sejak masih taman kanak-kanak. Mereka sama-sama murid pindahan dari China. Dia sudah menganggap Yixing seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Luhan tersenyum sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke jalanan di sampingnya. Dia membuka sedikit kaca jendelanya, menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus hangat. Tapi senyumnya mendadak lenyap ketika melihat mobil sedan hitam yang sedang diderek oleh mobil penderek. Kondisi mobil itu sungguh mengenaskan. Hancur dan sedikit hangus.

"Sehunie...sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu." kata Luhan pelan, ketika mobil mereka melewati lokasi kecelakaan. Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu.

"Ada jutaan mobil seperti itu di dunia ini, Luhanie _chagi_. Wajar jika kau sering melihatnya dimana-mana." jawab Sehun datar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Sehun bertanya balik. Sayangnya namja itu sedang berkonsentrasi menatap jalanan di depan, sehingga tidak memperhatikan raut kecemasan di wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggigit pelan bibirnya. "_Ani_, tidak apa-apa. Ah, sepertinya ada pesan. Dari Baekhyun, dia sudah heboh bertanya kenapa kita belum datang juga." Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar fokus mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Benaknya masih terbayang sedan hitam yang naas itu. Ada satu hal yang sangat menganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya mendadak merasa takut. Tadi, meski sekilas, tapi Luhan melihat, ada rangkaian bunga di bagian depan dan samping kanan-kiri mobil itu. Hiasan bunga khas yang didesain untuk mobil pengantin. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba bersarang di otaknya. _Berpikirlah positif, Xi Luhan. Yang menikah hari ini bukan hanya Junmyeon dan Yixing saja. Percayalah, semua pasti baik-baik saja, _batin Luhanmantap.

"Kita sudah sampai, _chagi_. Kau tidak mau turun?" suara Sehun membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Luhan. Dengan cepat dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melompat turun.

"Tentu saja aku mau turun. Aku mau menemui Yixing dulu." kata Luhan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Dia sudah tidak sabar menemui Yixing di ruang tunggu. Salahkan kemacetan yang menjebaknya tadi. Dia jadi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol sejenak dengan Yixing. Luhan melangkah dengan riang sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun. Ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah, otomatis Luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Benar, dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara asing dari seberang teleponnya. Nada suara lawan bicaranya itu terdengar resmi dan kaku. Sehun membeku, wajahnya mendadak pucat dan tegang.

"Anda serius?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas tercekat. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya semakin membuat dadanya sesak. "Baik, saya akan segera kesana."

"Sehunie, ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Dia bisa merasakan lengan Sehun yang berada dalam gandengannya mendadak dingin. Melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini, Luhan tau, sesuatu yang serius tengah terjadi.

"Lu...Luhanie..."

"Ada apa, Sehunie?" desak Luhan. Perasaan Luhan menjadi semakin tidak enak. Belum pernah dilihatnya Sehun berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu.

"Kepolisian meneleponku dan mereka mengatakan..." lagi-lagi Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sungguh, dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

"Kepolisian? Untuk apa mereka menelepon? Katakan, Sehunie. Jangan membuatku takut."

"Me...me...mereka bilang, mobil yang ditumpangi Junmyeon _hyung_ dan keluarganya terlibat kecelakaan. Dan mereka semua tewas di tempat kejadian."

Luhan membelalakan matanya. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti keliru." Luhan menggeleng _shock_.

"Aku akan memastikannya, Luhanie. Pihak kepolisian mengatakan, semua jenazah korban sudah dibawa ke _Seoul Hospital_. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau temui Yixing _noona_ saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Sehun berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat parkir. Baru beberapa langkah, dia melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Belum sempat mereka bertukar sapa, Sehun sudah menarik mereka berdua dan mengisyaratkan kepada kedua namja itu agar ikut dengannya.

"Sehunie, ada apa? Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sehunie, untuk apa kau meminta kami mengikutimu?" sambung Jongin heran. Dia tidak habis pikir, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun. Datang-datang namja itu langsung menariknya pergi seperti seorang namja yang membawa kabur kekasihnya.

"Ada masalah yang sangat serius, _hyung_. Nanti aku jelaskan di mobil." jawab Sehun. Langkahnya semakin tergesa-gesa. Membuat dua namja di belakangnya harus sedikit berlari mengimbangi langkahnya.

**-ooOOoo-**

Luhan membuka pintu ruang tunggu dengan perasaan kacau. Tapi dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Hatinya mendadak terasa begitu nyeri ketika dilihatnya Yixing tertawa riang bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Luhan _jie_. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau hampir terlambat. Kemana Sehunie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok namja tinggi berkulit putih yang biasanya selalu menempel Luhan kemana-mana.

"Benar, kemana anak itu? Apa ke toilet dulu?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Sehun masih di parkiran, katanya ada barang yang tertinggal di mobil." bohong Luhan. Dia berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Dia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk ketiga dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Lu _jie_, kukira kau tidak akan datang." kata Yixing pelan.

"Bodoh, kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja aku akan datang." Luhan menyentil pelan kening Yixing.

"Oya, kemana Jongin dan si telinga lebar itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah masuk."

"Huh, dasar. Kenapa meninggalkanku? Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo-_ya_, ayo kita masuk. Yixing _jie_, Luhan _jie_, kami keluar dulu ya. Kalian berbincanglah sebentar." pamit Baekhyun yang diikuti Kyungsoo. Setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Yixing, kedua yeoja mungil itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing. Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Otaknya benar-benar kosong. Airmatanya nyaris tumpah ketika beberapa detik yang lalu, Sehun mengiriminya pesan. Namja itu mengabarkan, bahwa berita yang disampaikan pihak kepolisian itu adalah kenyataan.

_From : Sehunnie_

_Luhanie noona, aku di rumah sakit sekarang. Bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol hyung juga. Kami sudah memastikannya. Para korban tewas itu memang benar Junmyeon hyung, kedua orangtuanya, dan juga Jang ahjussi. Chagi, kita harus bagaimana sekarang?_

"Xingie..." panggil Luhan pelan. Dia tidak tau darimana harus memulai.

"Ne?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan Junmyeon tidak akan datang, apakah kau percaya?"

"Apa _jie-jie_ bercanda? Junmyeonie pasti datang. Ini hari pernikahan kami."

"Xingie, aku..." kata Luhan tersendat.

"Kenapa,_ jie_?" Yixing mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Aku...aku...harap...kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini. Junmyeon...Junmyeon..."

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu ruang tunggu mendadak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongdae dengan wajah pucat. Namja paruh baya itu tegak di ambang pintu sambil menatap Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat kedatangan Appanya, Yixing menghampiri sang Appa dan menggamit lengannya.

"Appa, sudah saatnya ya? Aku harus segera masuk. Junmyeonie dan para jemaat sudah menungguku."

Jongdae terdiam membisu. Sementara Luhan sudah tidak sanggup membendung airmatanya lagi.

"_Chagi_, Junmyeonie belum datang. Dan dia tidak akan pernah datang." kata Jongdae dengan nafas tercekat. Dia mendekap Yixing dengan erat.

"Apa maksud Appa? Dan kenapa Appa menangis?" Yixing mendongak. Menatap bingung wajah sang Appa yang bersimbah airmata.

"Da...da...dalam perjalanan menuju kesini, mo...mobil yang Junmyeon tumpangi me..mengalami ke...kecelakaan parah. Dan mereka...termasuk...termasuk...Junmyeonmu, te...tewas di lokasi." tutur Jongdae susah payah di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Yixing membatu. Meski kalimat itu diucapkan dengan pelan dan terbata, tapi dia mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Appanya. Yixing menggeleng keras. Dia menarik diri dari pelukan Jongdae dan menatap Appanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, Appa! Katakan padaku, Appa hanya bercanda. Junmyeonie sudah datang dan sekarang dia sedang menungguku bersama pastor dan para jemaat. Ini hanya gurauan yang Appa buat supaya aku tidak gugup. Iya, kan? Katakan, Appa. Katakan padaku, ini semua tidak benar. Junmyeon tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Tidak mungkin, Appa. TIDAK!" Yixing menjerit histeris sambil memukul-mukul dada Jongdae. Jongdae mendekap Yixing dengan erat. Membelai kepala putrinya dengan lembut. Seolah menyalurkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Dalam sekejap, suasana gereja yang tadinya sunyi dan khidmat itu kini berubah ramai. Para jemaat yang telah hadir hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar berita mengejutkan yang baru saja mereka terima.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menangis sambil berpelukan. Sementara Jongdae sedang berusaha menyadarkan Minseok yang pingsan. Sedangkan Yixing hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Mereka masih sangat _shock_ dan tidak percaya. Terutama Yixing. Setelah teriakan histerisnya tadi, sampai saat ini, Yixing belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Biar kami yang membereskan situasi di sini, Anda semua bergegaslah ke rumah sakit. Setelah semuanya beres, kami akan menyusul. Saya akan meminta sopir Jung dan sopir Hwang untuk mengantar kalian." kata Kwon ahjussi, salah seorang pegawai kepercayaan tuan besar Kim, ayah Junmyeon.

Jongdae mengangguk lesu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka berenam berjalan mengikuti Kwon ahjussi menuju tempat parkir.

**-ooOOoo-**

Sehun sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang polisi ketika mereka berenam tiba di rumah sakit. Jongin dan Chanyeol tertunduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan kamar jenazah. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung menangis di pelukan Jongin.

"Chanyeolie, ini tidak benar kan? Yang berada di dalam sana bukan Junmyeon _oppa_, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ditatapnya mata Chanyeol dengan dalam, berharap menemukan sorot penuh gurauan disana. Berharap sebentar lagi bibir itu akan tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan. Merasa puas karena berhasil mengerjainya. Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah sorot kesedihan yang luar biasa dalam. Mata yang biasanya bersinar jenaka itu kini merah dan berair. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya, Baekki. Dia memang benar-benar Junmyeon _hyung_."

"Dokter, bolehkah kami melihatnya?" tanya Minseok pada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar jenazah. Dokter itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Dengan sigap, Jongdae segera memapah Minseok yang masih terlihat lemas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka keluar dengan airmata yang mengalir semakin deras. Bahkan Minseok sudah pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Xing, kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Luhan gemetar.

"Masuklah kalau kau ingin masuk, _noona_." tambah Jongin. Tangannya sibuk menyeka airmatanya sendiri, sambil sesekali mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo yang masih terisak.

"Masuklah, _noona_. Aku akan menemanimu." sambung Sehun.

Yixing masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas. Dia hampir saja jatuh tersungkur, beruntung Luhan segera menahan tubuhnya.

"_Kajja_, kita masuk sama-sama, Xing. Aku ingin memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." bisik Luhan lirih. Digandengnya lengan Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sehun mengikuti mereka masuk ke kamar jenazah itu.

Yixing menatap nanar dua jenazah yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Mereka adalah tuan dan nyonya Kim, orangtua Junmyeon. Calon mertuanya. Dua orang yang selama ini selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dua orang yang dihormati dan disayanginya. Sama seperti dia menghormati dan menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam, ke pojok ruangan. Kini dia berdiri di samping sebuah brankar yang tertutup kain putih. Dengan tangan gemetar, Yixing menyibak kain penutup itu. Wajahnya memucat ketika mendapati sosok yang terbaring di atas brankar itu adalah sosok seseorang yang paling dicintainya. Junmyeonnya. Calon suaminya. Yixing tertegun beku di depan jenazah Junmyeon. Sementara di belakangnya, Luhan sudah menangis tersedu. Demikian pula dengan Sehun yang terisak pelan. Tapi Yixing tetap terdiam, tanpa kata. Luhan mengenal Yixing dengan sangat baik. Dan terus terang, sekarang Luhan merasa sangat khawatir. Bagi Luhan, melihat Yixing menangis meraung-raung itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada melihat Yixing yang seperti ini. Yang hanya terdiam tanpa kata, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Yixing pasti sangat sedih. Begitu sedihnya sehingga airmatanya tidak sanggup mengalir. Dan Luhan semakin khawatir ketika dilihatnya sudut bibir Yixing perlahan melengkung ke atas.

"Xing..." bisik Luhan parau. Disentuhnya pundak Yixing pelan.

"Junmyeonie, nyenyak sekali tidurmu, eoh? Dasar pemalas, ayo bangun_. _Bukankah hari ini hari pernikahan kita? Seharusnya sekarang kau berdiri di altar bersamaku. Mengucapkan janji setia kita di hadapan Tuhan. Bukannya bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Atau kau lupa hari ini kita menikah? Ayo, saatnya bangun, tuan Kim." Yixing tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap wajah Junmyeon. Tidak ada reaksi. Mata itu tetap terpejam dengan rapat. Meski Yixing sudah menggoyang-goyang tubuh itu, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Tubuh itu tetap diam tak bergerak. Membuat Yixing sedikit merengut kesal.

"_Noona_..." lirih Sehun getir.

"Disini ada Luhan dan Sehun juga. Apa kau tidak malu? Masa aku harus menyuruh Sehun membangunkanmu?" Dengan cepat, Yixing berbalik, menatap Sehun penuh harap. "Sehunie, bisa tolong kau bangunkan Junmyeonku? Lihat, nakal sekali dia. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Mungkin dia akan bangun kalau kau yang bicara padanya."

Sehun menggenggam jemari Yixing dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi Yixing pengertian. "_Noona_, sadarlah. Junmyeon _hyung_ sudah pergi. Dia sudah mendahului kita."

"Xingie, aku mohon jangan begini. Jangan membuatku takut."

Yixing seolah menulikan telinganya. "Ah, aku tau satu cara untuk membangunkanmu. Dasar modus, pasti ini yang kau inginkan, kan?" Yixing membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Junmyeon. Meski bibir itu terasa begitu dingin, tapi Yixing tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah menciummu, tapi kenapa kau belum mau bangun? Biasanya kau akan bangun setelah aku menciummu. Apakah satu belum cukup?"

Yixing kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi wajah Junmyeon berkali-kali. Mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi, bibir, dagu, kembali ke kening. Begitu seterusnya. Yixing merasa hatinya semakin sakit dan dadanya semakin sesak ketika dirasanya tubuh kekasihnya semakin dingin.

"Junmyeonie, aku mohon, bangunlah. Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Pastor dan para jemaat sudah menunggu kita. Bangunlah, sayang. Aku sudah mulai gerah memakai gaun ini. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Jangan diam saja. Jawab aku. Buka matamu dan tersenyumlah padaku. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan? Kita akan bersama sampai tua, iya kan? Jawab aku, Junmyeonie..."

"Lu _jie_, Sehunie, kenapa Junmyeonie tetap diam? Apakah dia marah padaku? Apa salahku?" Yixing menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Luhan dan Sehun hanya sanggup menggeleng dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir. Mereka sungguh tidak sampai hati melihat Yixing seperti itu. Mereka hendak memeluk Yixing, tapi Yixing menolak. Dia kembali mengguncang tubuh Junmyeon.

"Apakah kau marah padaku? Katakan apa salahku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi aku mohon, Junmyeonie, buka matamu. Aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Kau mencintaiku, kan? Aku juga mencintaimu, teramat sangat mencintaimu. Junmyeonie, aku mencintaimu. Hiks...aku mencintaimu, Junmyeonie, aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, bangunlah...hiks...aku mohon..." Yixing tersendat semakin merosot ke lantai. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan nafasnya sesak. Hal terakhir yang didengar Yixing adalah lengkingan suara Luhan yang meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Setelah itu, semuanya terasa gelap.

BRUK...

"YA TUHAN, YIXING!"

_**TBC..**_

Aloha, saya kembali guys! Mana suaranya? *sokakrab*. Saya datang bawa chap 1 nih. Gimana? Kepanjangan ya? 4k+, astaga! Demi apa, teasernya sependek Junmyeon, chap satunya sepanjang (?) Kris masa -_- Semoga gak pada bosen ya?

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca ff absurd ini. Udah bersedia review, follow, dan favorite juga. Yang cuma sekedar berkunjungpun, terima kasih banyak *bow*

**Thanks to :**

**amaxxing, oziled, Madelene Lexie, myshipisbetterthanyours, tempatkusembunyi, uwowow, the-dancing-petals, exindira, xing mae30, Elviana Andromeda, deerKjjcadell, dazzle, exo88sulay, xingxing, gukkie, klover, xxxsly, and many more...**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~ ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/

**-ooOOo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Annyeong_, salam kenal semuanya. Sesuai judulnya, FF ini terinspirasi dari _49 Day OST, Tears Are Falling_. Memang udah lama sih, tapi masih tetap menyentuh ketika menontonnya ulang. Ini adalah ff debut saya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya. Gomawo *bow***

**_Summary_ : Tentang airmata, tentang kerinduan dan tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir/ [JoonXing FF with other EXO's couple]/GS/AU/Romance-Angst/Typo(s)/RnR,ne?**

**_Genre_ : Romance, angst, little bit supranatural and fantasy (maybe) ?**

**_Rate_ : T**

**_Cast_ : ****Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, ****Oh Sehun, ****Xi Luhan **

**and other EXO member**

_**Warning : **_**GS, bahasa monoton, typo(s), OOC, alur gak jelas, DLDR  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. **

**-ooOOoo-**

_**Chapter 2**_

Areal pemakaman itu semakin sepi. Para pelayat mulai beranjak pergi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berjaga di sana. Bergantian mereka menaburkan bunga dan memanjatkan doa di empat makam yang masih baru itu. Minseok menghampiri Yixing yang masih berjongkok di samping makam Joonmyeon.

"Sayang, sudah saatnya kita pulang." ajak Minseok lembut.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih ingin disini, Umma. Aku akan berjaga disini. Aku tidak mau saat Joonmyeonie bangun nanti, dia tidak menemukanku di sampingnya."

"Jangan seperti ini, Xing. Aku yakin Joonmyeon juga tidak akan suka melihatmu begini." Luhan ikut berjongkok di samping Yixing.

"Kauharus istirahat_, jie_. _Jie-jie_ pasti sangat lelah." sambung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun benar, _jie_. Kami tidak mau mau _jie-jie_ sakit. Ayo pulang, _jie_. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Kita harus merelakan mereka." Kyungsoo ikut membujuk Yixing.

Yixing tetap keukeuh. Dia tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dia terus menggeleng dengan airmata yang perlahan mengalir di pipi pucatnya. "Biarkan aku disini. Aku ingin menemani Joonmyeon. Aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tolong, biarkan aku disini, sendiri. Sebentar saja." pinta Yixing lirih.

Jongdae menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Kami akan membiarkanmu disini." Lalu dia berpaling pada Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. "Kalian pulanglah dulu. Ahjussi tau, kalian pasti sangat lelah. Jadi istirahatlah. Biar Yixing pulang bersama kami saja."

Ketiga namja muda itu mengangguk patuh. Setelah memberi penghormatan terakhir, mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan areal pemakaman itu. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, Umma menunggumu di mobil." Minseok membungkuk dan menepuk pelan pundak Yixing, lalu melangkah pergi.

Yixing mengusap nisan berukirkan nama **KIM JOONMYEON** dengan lembut. Hatinya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi sekeras apapun hatinya menolak, takdir tetaplah takdir. Bagaimanapun dia memohon, Joonmyeonnya tidak akan pernah kembali. Kekasihnya sudah pergi.

"Joonmyeonie, baru sebentar kau pergi, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku disini, Joonmyeonie. Apakah kau tidak berniat merubah keputusanmu? Apakah kau tidak berniat kembali padaku? Seharusnya saat ini kita sedang berbulan madu. Bersenang-senang dan menikmati cinta kita. Tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku. Kau kejam sekali, Joonmyeonie. Kau tega sekali padaku." Yixing terus berbicara, mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya, dengan airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tanpa Yixing sadari, sesosok bayangan tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Xingie-_ya_, aku disini. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." gumam sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Joonmyeon.

"Gadis itu, pasti sangat mencintaimu, ya?" sahut sebuah suara. Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui suara itu berasal dari sosok yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar tak jauh dari makam Joonmyeon. Sayap putihnya berkilauan diterpa cahaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Joonmyeon. Sontak dia memundurkan tubuhnya ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku? Aku adalah penjaga gerbang surga. Tugasku adalah mengantar jiwa-jiwa ke alam baka. Hari ini aku diutus untuk menjemput empat jiwa, tapi sepertinya, hanya tiga jiwa yang diizinkan masuk ke dalam surga. Satu jiwa terpaksa harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Dan kau adalah satu jiwa yang kumaksud."

Joonmyeon mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum bisa masuk ke surga karena ada satu orang yang belum merelakan kematianmu. Dan dia adalah orang itu." sosok itu menunjuk Yixing yang sedang membelai nisan Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"Sampai berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Dan permasalahannya bukan hanya itu. Kau belum bisa masuk bukan karena gadis itu belum merelakanmu, tapi karena kau juga belum rela meninggalkannya."

"Aku mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkannya?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Singkatnya, selama kalian masih belum bisa saling melepaskan, kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke surga. Kau hanya bisa mencapai gerbang depan."

"Apa?" Joonmyeon terpana. Memang ada peraturan seperti itu?

"Tentu saja ada. Baiklah, saatnya kita kembali. Bagaimanapun, tempatmu bukan lagi disini." Sosok itu membentangkan sayapnya dan menyelimuti Joonmyeon dengan cahaya putih.

"Tunggu, bisakah kita menunggunya pergi terlebih dahulu? Aku masih ingin melihatnya." Joonmyeon menatap sosok di depannya. Matanya bersinar penuh harap.

Sosok itu menurunkan kedua lengannya, membuat cahaya putih yang menyelimuti mereka, perlahan memudar. Dia menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat bagaimana Joonmyeon tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari setiap pergerakan kekasihnya.

Yixing beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia melangkah ke makam kedua calon mertuanya, menaburkan bunga, lalu mengusap nisan mereka dengan lembut. Kemudian dia bergeser ke makam Jang ahjussi, sopir pribadi keluarga Kim dan berdoa disana. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menemui Appa dan Ummanya yang masih setia menunggunya, Yixing menunduk dan mencium nisan Joonmyeon dengan penuh cinta.

"Joonmyeonie, kau tidak apa-apa kan, kutinggal sebentar? Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Ketika sosok Yixing perlahan menjauh dan mobil yang membawa kekasihnya telah hilang dari pandangan, Joonmyeon kembali menatap sosok di depannya. Suaranya terdengar parau, sarat akan kesedihan.

"Baiklah..."

"Aku adalah salah satu _Angel_, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Zitao." sosok itu memperkenalkan diri.

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir. "Baiklah, Zitao-_ssi, _kita bisa pergi sekarang." Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya ketika Zitao kembali menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan cahaya putih. Joonmyeon merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Perlahan, airmatanya mulai mengalir. Meski Joonmyeon tidak tau ke tempat seperti apa Zitao akan membawanya, tapi dia tau, tempat itu pasti sangat jauh. Begitu jauhnya, sehingga dia tidak akan bisa lagi menjangkau Yixing. Dia tau, dunia mereka kini sudah berbeda.

**-ooOo-**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Semuanya sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti sedia kala. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke Jepang, melanjutkan studi mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan, sudah kembali bergelut dengan profesi mereka masing-masing. Bagaimanapun, hidup harus terus berjalan. Sedih dan kehilangan itu pasti. Tapi mereka tidak mau terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Mengikhlaskan, itulah jalan yang terbaik. Tapi tidak dengan Yixing. Setelah kembali dari upacara pemakaman, yeoja itu menjadi semakin pendiam. Sosoknya sekarang lebih mirip mayat hidup. Ekspresi yang ditampilkannya tetap sama setiap hari. Kosong dan datar. Tak pernah lagi ada senyum yang terukir di bibir _plum_ itu. Tak pernah lagi terdengar suara tawanya yang ceria. Jiwanya seolah ikut mati bersama kekasihnya.

"Xingie, bisakah kau merapikan bunga-bunga ini lalu merangkainya? Ada seorang pelanggan yang memesan dua buket bunga. Dia akan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi. Umma sedang sibuk, karena itu Umma minta tolong padamu." Minseok mendekati Yixing dan menyentuh lengannya pelan. Minseok merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat putri tersayangnya hanya diam melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"_Nde_, Umma." Jawab Yixing singkat. Diambilnya sekeranjang besar bunga camelia yang diberikan Minseok, lalu membawanya ke belakang. Yixing merapikan bunga-bunga yang masih segar itu. Memotong tangkainya, menyisihkan beberapa tangkai yang hampir layu, lalu menata dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi suatu buket bunga yang indah. Biasanya, selama melakukan pekerjaannya, Yixing akan bersenandung ringan sambil sesekali menciumi aroma segar yang menguar dari bunga yang sedang dirangkainya. Kemudian dia akan berceloteh sendiri, mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, menimbang-nimbang seperti apa dia akan menata bunga-bunga cantik itu. Bagaimana dia harus mengemasnya supaya si pemberi dan si penerima sama-sama merasa senang. Ketika berhasil mendapatkan idenya, Yixing akan tertawa kecil, lalu dia akan mulai berkreasi. Tapi sekarang, Yixing melakukan pekerjaannya dengan datar. Tanpa gairah.

"Camelia _pink_. Aku merindukanmu. Ya benar, aku merindukanmu, Yixing-_ah_. Aku merindukan senyummu. Kenapa sekarang kau tak pernah tersenyum lagi? Jangan membuatku khawatir_, chagi_. Tersenyumlah, kembalilah menjadi Yixing yang kukenal. Yixing yang ceria, Yixing yang selalu tertawa, Yixing yang terkadang cerewet, Yixing yang manja, Yixing yang nakal tapi baik hati. Aku merindukan Yixing yang seperti itu. Bukan seperti ini." desah Joonmyeon, yang saat itu berdiri tepat di depan Yixing. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon mengusap wajah tirus kekasihnya, tapi apa daya, dia hanyalah sesosok roh. Tubuhnya tembus pandang, sehingga dia tidak bisa menyentuh benda apapun di bumi. Termasuk Yixingnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengajaknya bicara terus? Aku tau sudah dua hari ini kau terus bersamanya. Memangnya dia bisa merasakan kehadiranmu? Mendengar suaramu? Tidak, kan?" sahut sebuah suara di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Zitao-_ssi_, aku hanya tidak ingin Yixing terus bersedih. Dia terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan pucat. Meski Luhan _jie_ sering datang mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi kurasa itu tidak banyak membantu. JongdaeAppa dan Minseok Umma juga sudah berusaha membuat Yixing kembali ceria, tapi apa? Tidak ada respon positif dari Yixing. Aku khawatir, dia sudah seperti raga tanpa nyawa." jawab Joonmyeon panjang lebar.

"Hhhhhhh, kekasihmu itu mempunyai jiwa yang lemah. Ketika dia kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya, jiwanya tak sanggup menerimanya. Seperti pesawat yang tiba-tiba kehilangan radar, dia akan limbung, lalu...jatuh. Dan pada sebagian orang, jatuh disini berarti dia juga akan menyusul mati. Tapi beruntung kekasihmu itu masih bisa berpikir dengan sehat, sehingga dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang disebut bunuh diri." kata Zitao enteng.

"Apa?" Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya. Menatap Zitao tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kan? Kalau kekasihmu itu berjiwa besar, tentu dia akan berlapang dada mengikhlaskan kematianmu. Tapi, coba kau lihat sekarang. Dia belum, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa _move on_."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti ini." lirih Joonmyeon sedih.

Zitao mengedikkan bahu. "_Molla_. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya kalian sama saja. Sama-sama tidak bisa _move on_."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Baru beberapa hari berada di gerbang langit, Joonmyeon sudah merasa tidak tenang. Dia merindukan Yixing. Ingin menemuinya, memeluknya, berbicara banyak hal padanya. Tapi kini dia berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dia tak bisa menemui Yixing sesuka hatinya. Dia harus mematuhi aturan langit.

"Satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh jiwa-jiwa yang masih terdampar di gerbang langit sepertimu adalah kau bisa turun ke bumi untuk menemui orangtua, kekasih, teman, atau siapapun itu. Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai lewat seratus hari kematianmu. Dan kau hanya punya waktu maksimal dua hari di bumi. Setelah itu, kau harus segera kembali ke langit. Kalau tidak, ijin istimewamu akan dicabut selamanya." jelas Zitao waktu Joonmyeon bertanya adakah cara supaya dia bisa menemui Yixingnya. Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Tidak apa-apa, dia akan menguatkan hati dan sabar menunggu. Ketika saat yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba dan dia bisa menemui Yixing, Joonmyeon sangat sedih karena selama dua hari berada di sekitar Yixing, yeoja itu selalu terlihat murung. Yixing bahkan masih sering menangis tengah malam, terisak sambil memanggil nama Joonmyeon. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon meraih sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika Yixing menangis.

"Aku disini, Xing. Jangan menangis. Aku juga merindukanmu, karena itu aku disini. Tak bisakah kau mendengarku? Kau tau kan, aku tidak suka melihat airmatamu. Karena kau sangat jelek saat menangis." Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum getir saat tangannya menembus pipi Yixing. "Kau ada di hadapanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau tau, ini juga sangat menyakitkan untukku, Xing."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum miris ketika mengingat tadi malam mereka menangis bersama. Hal yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini adalah ketika kau melihat kekasihmu menangis pilu dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghiburnya, padahal kau ada di hadapannya. Bahkan untuk menyeka airmatanya saja kau tidak mampu.

"Joonmyeon-_ssi_, saatnya kembali ke langit. Kau tidak lupa peraturannya kan?" Joonmyeon melangkah mendekati Zitao, masuk ke sebuah pusaran cahaya yang berputar-putar seperti angin puting beliung. Pusaran cahaya itu ibarat pintu yang menghubungkan bumi dan dunia langit. Hanya sedetik sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang, Joonmyeon mendengar Yixing bergumam lirih.

"Joonmyeonie, aku merindukanmu."

**-ooOOoo-**

"Bagaimana, Ahjumma? Bolehkah aku mengajak Yixing ke pesta ulang tahun rekanku minggu depan?" tanya Luhan suatu sore, ketika dia berkunjung ke toko bunga milik keluarga Zhang.

"Boleh saja, Lu. Ahjumma justru merasa senang, Ahjumma berharap, Yixing bisa kembali seperti dulu. Ceria dan berbaur bersama teman-temannya. Dengan mengajaknya ke pesta itu, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Ahjumma. Aku bisa mengerti, kehilangan Joonmyeon pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia terus larut dalam kesedihan. Apalagi sampai kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Waktu terus berjalan, dia tidak bisa hanya berdiri diam di satu tempat."

"Tapi Ahjumma merasa sedikit lega, Lu. Akhir-akhir ini, Yixing sudah mulai berbicara lebih banyak dibanding hari-hari kemarin. Meski dia masih sering menangis setiap kali pulang dari makam Joonmyeon, tapi ekspresinya terlihat lebih hidup sekarang. Kau lihat, sekarang Yixing sudah bisa memberikan senyum kecilnya, yah meskipun hanya sekilas, untuk pelanggan setia kami." tunjuk Minseok pada sosok Yixing yang sedang menyambut tamu. Meski samar, tapi Luhan bisa melihat sudut bibir Yixing sedikit bergerak ke samping. Satu hal sederhana yang membuat Luhan sedikit merasa lega.

"Xing, minggu depan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?" tanya Luhan. Ditariknya sebuah kursi, lalu duduk di hadapan Yixing yang sedang menyesap tehnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pesta ulangtahun salah seorang rekanku. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin pada Ummamu dan beliau tidak keberatan aku mengajakmu."

"Oh."

Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Yixing. Setelah itu, yeoja itu hanya diam sambil menikmati tehnya. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Sekarang, bicara dengan Yixing memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Xing..."

Menyadari Yixing tidak menanggapi panggilannya, Luhan menyentuh pelan tangan Yixing. "Aku tau, kehilangan Joonmyeon pasti sangat berat untukmu, tapi bukan berarti kau juga harus ikut mati bersamanya. Hidupmu masih sangat panjang, Xing. Sangat sayang jika kau jalani hanya dengan diam seperti ini. Dan aku yakin, Joonmyeon pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Mendengar nama Joonmyeon, sontak Yixing mendongak. Dalam sekejap, matanya telah digenangi oleh airmata. "Lu _jie_, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Di sini, rasanya sakit sekali, _jie_. Sangat sakit." Yixing meremas dada kirinya, setetes _liquid_ bening perlahan mengalir menuruni pipinya, jatuh menetes membasahi meja.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak paham. Aku sangat paham, Xing. Aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Kau ingat teman kecil kita, Choi Minho? Bukankah kau tau, aku menangis semalam meratapi kepergiannya? Bagaimana tidak relanya aku karena dia pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Aku sangat mencintainya waktu itu. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku akui, aku sempat terpuruk saat itu, tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku harus bangkit. Aku harus menjalani hidupku. Aku harus menerima kenyataan, sepahit apapun itu."

Yixing terdiam. Dia ingat kejadian itu. Memang sudah sangat lama berlalu. Saat mereka masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_. Dia ingat, Luhan juga pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kita hanya bisa berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya. Kita harus mencoba untuk memahaminya. Ini sudah takdir, Xing. Sebesar apapun kita berusaha, kita tidak akan bisa mengubahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa lakukan hanyalah menerimanya." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Rasanya sulit sekali, _jie_. Segala hal tentang Joonmyeon selalu terngiang dalam benakku. Kami sudah bersama selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ketika dia pergi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup?"

"Aku tidak memintamu melupakan Joonmyeon, aku hanya memintamu mengikhlaskannya. Merelakannya dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya."

Yixing terisak pelan. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan isakannya. Luhan berpindah duduk di samping Yixing.

"Aku merindukannya, _jie_. Begitu rindunya sampai hatiku sakit sekali rasanya. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Luhan merengkuh tubuh rapuh Yixing, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Sementara Yixing masih terus bergumam sambil terisak. "Menangislah kalau hari ini kau ingin menangis. Tapi besok, kau harus tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Dan seterusnya. Kau tau, kami merindukan _dimple_mu yang menggemaskan itu. Sudah terlalu lama kau menyembunyikannya. Mulai besok, kau harus sering-sering memamerkannya. _Yaksok?_" Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Yixing. Dia melihat di balik tubuh Yixing dan menemukan Jongdae dan Minseok menatap mereka penuh haru. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan -semua akan baik-baik saja-.

**-ooOOoo-**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Yixing dan Luhan keluar dari pintu penumpang, mereka terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Mereka berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan diri sejenak di kursi panjang yang terdapat di lobby hotel, menunggu Sehun yang masih memarkir mobilnya. Tak berselang lama, Sehun datang dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift, naik ke lantai enam dimana pesta diadakan. Saat mereka tiba, suasana ballroom sudah sangat ramai. Belum lagi musik yang menghentak-hentak, membuat suasana menjadi semakin meriah. Luhan segera menemui sang empunya pesta yang sedang berdiri di depan, dikerumuni teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sulli-_ya_, _saengil chukae_, _ne_? Semoga selalu sehat dan bahagia." Luhan mengecup singkat pipi yeoja manis yang dia panggil Sulli itu.

"_Gomawo_, Lu. Kau datang bersama temanmu?" yeoja itu, Sulli, tersenyum ramah pada Sehun dan Yixing yang setia mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, ini Oh Sehun, _ehem_, kekasihku. Dan ini Zhang Yixing, sahabatku sejak kecil. Sehunie, Xingie, kenalkan, ini Sulli, rekan satu timku di redaksi."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Oh Sehun _imnida_." sapa Sehun datar.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Zhang Yixing _imnida_." sapa Yixing tak kalah datar.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sulli _imnida_. Terima kasih sudah mau datang, semoga kalian menikmati pestanya, ya." Sulli memamerkan senyum terbaiknya kepada dua manusia tanpa ekspresi itu.

Sementara Luhan berbincang dengan Sulli, Sehun menggandeng tangan Yixing dan membawa yeoja yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu ke salah satu meja yang tersebar di beberapa sudut ruangan.

"_Noona_, kita tunggu disini ya?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Dia memandang sekitar. Para pelayan berlalu lalang membawakan makanan dan minuman. Orang-orang berbincang dan tertawa-tawa. Beberapa pasangan malah ada yang melantai. Tempat ini memang sangat ramai, tapi Yixing merasa hatinya begitu sepi dan kosong. Dia tau apa sebabnya. Karena tidak ada Joonmyeon disampingnya.

"_Annyeong_, Sehunie, Yixing _jie_, kalian datang juga rupanya." sapa Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di depan Sehun dan Yixing. Di belakangnya, terlihat Chanyeol tengah membawa dua buah gelas. Namja itu menyapa Sehun dan Yixing dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"_Nde_, Luhanie yang mengajakku." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ya, Lu _jie _juga yang mengajakku kesini."

"Kalian mau minum juga? Aku ambilkan, ya? Sekalian makanan ringannya." tawar Chanyeol. Meski belum mendapatkan jawaban, tapi namja jangkung itu sudah melesat pergi.

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Luhan kembali ke meja mereka.

"Hai, _noona_."

"Hai juga, Yeolie."

"Kyaaaaa, Baekki. Apa kabar?" seru Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baik. _Jie-jie_ bagaimana?"

"Baik juga. Karena sama-sama sibuk, kita jadi jarang sekali bertemu ya."

"Iya, apalagi aku juga harus mengurus bayi besar yang hiperaktif itu." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Chanyeol mendelik tidak terima.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Chanyeolie. Kau memang hiperaktif. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepat jika kukatakan, kalian berdua sama-sama hiperaktif." Luhan tertawa. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mendelik tidak terima.

"Yak, Lu _jie_, aku tidak hiperaktif!"

"Kau tidak hanya hiperaktif, Baekkie. Kau juga sangat berisik."

Keempat pasang mata itu serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak memprotes pendapat itu, mengurungkan niatnya ketika dilihatnya sudut bibir Yixing sedikit terangkat. Chanyeol mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya, sementara Sehun dan Luhan menatap Yixing takjub. Dulu, mendengar Yixing mencela salah satu di antara mereka adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi sekarang, hal itu menjadi sangat langka. Sejak kematian Joonmyeon, selain menjadi irit bicara, Yixing juga seolah tidak peduli dengan hal di sekitarnya. Dia seolah hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Kesedihan dan keterpurukannya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Mereka berempat saling menatap dan tersenyum haru. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah mengatakan itu, Yixing kembali menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Mengaduk-aduk minumannya dan menggigit _cake_nya tanpa selera.

"_Jie_, sepertinya mengajak Yixing _jie_ kesini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Kau lihat, tadi dia tersenyum kecil. Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum." bisik Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Memang itu tujuanku mengajaknya ke pesta ini. Aku berharap suasana pesta yang ceria ini bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya juga."

"Sehunie, aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Tadi aku mendengar Yixing _noona_ mencela Baekhyun. Oh, astaga." bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung_. Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Aku sendiri juga terkejut. Dan juga...senang."

"Lagipula, sebenarnya aku punya tujuan lain mengajak Yixing kesini." kata Luhan pelan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekat. Sementara Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Percuma, Luhanie. Itu tidak akan berhasil." kata Sehun jemu.

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap Yixing, _ehem_, akan menemukan seorang namja yang akan menggantikan Joonmyeon. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian tau, aku juga sangat menyayangi Joonmyeon, tapi ayolah, hidup terus berputar. Yixing tidak mungkin melajang seumur hidup, kan? Kita harus realistis."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Mereka mencerna baik-baik perkataan Luhan. Iya, Luhan memang benar. Hanya saja...

"Tapi tidak secepat ini, _jie_. Aku yakin, Yixing _jie_ tidak akan bisa melupakan Joonmyeon _oppa _secepat itu. Sampai saat ini saja, dia masih berkabung."

"_Noona_, tidak akan semudah itu. Mungkin hanya diperlukan waktu satu hari untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi dibutuhkan waktu seumur hidup untuk melupakan seseorang."

"_Chagi_, sudahlah. Aku tau kau mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Yixing _noona_, tapi kau juga harus mengerti, dia pasti butuh waktu. Dan seberapa lamakah itu, biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Yang penting saat ini, kita harus selalu mendukung dan menjaga Yixing _noona_. Kau masih ingat janji kita pada Joonmyeon _hyung_, kan?" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan pelan.

"Apa aku terdengar begitu kejam? _Mianhae_, Sehunie."

"_Gwenchana_. Aku paham, ini karena kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yixing_ noona_."

"Ah, kudengar Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan pulang ke Seoul minggu depan. Mereka sudah selesai ujian." kata Baekhyun ceria.

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbinar senang. Oh, dia merindukan sepasang _maknae_ itu.

"Ya. Kemarin Kyungsoo meneleponku. Minggu depan mereka akan datang. Sekalian berziarah."

Mereka kemudian menikmati pesta sambil membicarakan berbagai hal. Tiba-tiba, seorang mc yang berdiri di panggung meminta Luhan maju ke depan.

"Errrrr, Sulli memintaku untuk menggantikan vokalisnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Padahal band mereka sudah menyiapkan ini sejak awal. Tidak lama kok, hanya dua lagu." jelas Luhan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Yixing yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Mereka berempat mengangguk-angguk paham.

Semua tamu undangan bersorak ketika kelima gadis cantik itu mulai beraksi. Mereka bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Ah, bagusnya suara Luhan _jie_. Kenapa dia tidak jadi penyanyi saja?" cetus Baekhyun kagum.

"Benar. Dia pasti bakal terkenal." timpal Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih suka Luhanie bekerja di redaksi daripada di atas panggung." sambung Sehun posesif.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Yixing tiba-tiba berdiri dari mejanya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar." katanya singkat.

"Aku ikut, _jie._" Baekhyun berdiri dan menyusul Yixing ke toilet. Ketika mereka sampai di toilet, tempat itu penuh sesak. Antriannya juga sangat panjang. Karena toilet itu juga digunakan oleh para pengisi acara untuk berganti kostum. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa memakai toilet di lantai lima.

"Kenapa toilet sebanyak itu penuh semua? Lagipula, mereka lama sekali di dalam. Sedang apa sebenarnya mereka?" Baekhyun terus menggerutu sepanjang koridor lantai lima.

"Sudahlah, Baekki." Yixing menanggapi omelan Baekhyun dengan singkat.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dengan keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tasku ketinggalan, sementara benda itu aku masukkan ke dalam tas." Melihat raut bingung Yixing, Baekhyun buru-buru menambahkan. "Benda wajib yeoja yang rutin dipakai tiap bulan itu, _jie_. Aku kembali ke atas dulu ya. _Jie-jie_ tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendiri?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Benar? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Yixing kembali mengangguk.

"Aku segera kembali, _jie_." Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat. Derap _wedges_nya beradu dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. Berisik sekali. Semoga semua kamar di koridor ini kedap suara. Yixing kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka dia akan sampai di toilet.

"Hai, Xing. Aku datang lagi. Kau tau, hari ini aku sangat senang. Kau mulai tersenyum dan berbicara banyak. Terus terang, tadi aku sangat terkejut saat kau mencela Baekhyun. Mereka juga sangat terkejut. Tapi aku lega, kau menunjukkan satu kemajuan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit sedih. Harapan Luhan _noona_. Aku tau aku tidak boleh egois dan yah, aku rasa dia benar. Aku juga berharap, suatu hari nanti, ada seseorang yang akan menemanimu di hari tuamu. Tadinya aku berharap orang itu adalah aku, tapi aku sadar, itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi sekarang. Meski aku sependapat dengan Luhan _noona_, tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit sekali membayangkanmu bersama orang lain. Sangat sesak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang menemanimu sampai penghujung harimu bukanlah aku. Tapi bagaimanapun nanti akhirnya, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Karena aku mencintaimu." kata Joonmyeon. Dia berjalan -atau mungkin- melayang di samping Yixing. Ternyata sejak tadi dia sudah mengikuti Yixing, sejak Luhan menjemput yeoja itu di rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Zitao menegur Joonmyeon karena suka mondar mandir seenaknya dari dunia langit ke bumi. Joonmyeon akui, terkadang dia memang bebal, tapi seharusnya Zitao paham, Joonmyeon tidak tahan jika tidak melihat Yixing sehari saja. Toh, selama ini dia sudah menjadi penghuni langit yang baik. Jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa berkeliaran seperti itu, asalkan tetap menaati peraturan.

"Ah, kau sudah mau masuk ya. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun lama sekali ya. Dasar anak itu, kenapa bisa lupa membawa itu sih?" Joonmyeon sedikit menggerutu. Dia berdiri di depan toilet, seolah-olah sedang berjaga. Mata Joonmyeon membulat ketika melihat seorang namja berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Mendadak dia merasa cemas karena namja itu masuk ke toilet yang tadi dimasuki Yixing. Sepertinya namja itu mabuk, sehingga dia salah masuk. _Oh, my_. Hanya ada Yixing di dalam sana. Belum lagi tempat itu sangat sepi. Tadi saja hanya ada satu yeoja yang menggunakan toilet. Dan Joonmyeon semakin panik sekaligus geram ketika namja itu tiba-tiba memeluk Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Yixing terlonjak kaget mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal tiba-tiba menghadang dan memeluknya.

"Hai, manis. Sendirian saja? Mau menemaniku?" namja itu mencolek dagu Yixing. Yixing menghempaskan tangan namja itu dengan kasar.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku!" usir Yixing dingin.

"Ow, galak sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku suka." namja itu berbalik menuju pintu, bukan untuk pergi, melainkan untuk menutup akses keluar. Sekarang bisa dibilang, Yixing terjebak.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?" teriak Joonmyeon kalap. Dia berusaha menghajar namja itu, tapi tangannya berkali-kali menembus tubuh kekar itu.

"TOLONGGG! ADA ORANG MABUK DISINI!" teriak Yixing.

Namja itu tertawa keras. "Teriak saja, manis. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Kau tau, lantai ini adalah lantai yang paling sepi. Hahaha, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Namja itu meraih Yixing dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Yixing meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Dipukul-pukulnya dada namja itu. Bahkan Yixing juga menggigit pundak namja itu. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"LEPASKAN KEKASIHKU, BRENGSEK! NAMJA SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU!" Joonmyeon mengumpat keras. Dia mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan kepala namja itu. Tapi tetap saja, tangannya menembus benda-benda itu.

"Kau cantik sekali. Kau sangat menggoda. Habiskan malam ini bersamaku, ya? Mau kan? Oh, sayang, aku mencintaimu." Namja itu meniup leher Yixing. Bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Yixing ingin muntah. Sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, Yixing melepaskan sepatunya dan memukulkannya ke kepala namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan membunuhmu disini!" desis Yixing tajam.

"Kurang ajar! Kau berani memukulku, eoh!?" hardik namja itu. Dia menjadi semakin kalap. Bukannya takut akan ancaman Yixing, namja itu malah semakin liar. Dia menghempaskan Yixing sampai punggung yeoja itu menghantam dinding toilet dengan keras. Yixing meringis. Semoga saja tulang punggungnya tidak ada yang patah.

"BRENGSEK! ARGGGGHHHH, ZITAO! DIMANA KAU? SIALAN!" seru Joonmyeon frustasi.

"Karena kau sudah menyakitiku, kau harus menerima hukuman." Namja itu kembali memeluk Yixing. Sekarang dia mulai berani menciumi leher Yixing. Percuma Yixing berteriak, namja itu membekap mukut Yixing dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Yixing meronta-ronta, dia mulai kehabisan nafas karena tangan namja itu juga menutupi hidungnya.

"ZITAO! KUMOHON DATANGLAH! TOLONG AKU! ANGEL!" teriak Joonmyeon semakin kalap.

"Cih, kalau sedang membutuhkan bantuanku saja, kau baru memanggilku _Angel_. Dan tadi, apa itu? Kau memanggilku sambil mengumpatku. Keterlaluan!"

"Kumohon lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena tubuh sialan ini!"

"Baiklah! Meski aku kesal karena kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu kacau seperti ini." Zitao mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah namja yang semakin brutal menciumi setiap inci wajah dan leher Yixing. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Yixing mendorong namja itu.

BRUAGHHHH!

Namja itu jatuh terhempas sampai ke dekat pintu keluar. Bukan karena dorongan Yixing, tapi karena Zitaolah yang menghempaskan namja itu. Bukan hanya menghempaskan, tapi sekaligus memberi efek panas ke seluruh tubuh namja itu. Yixing jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil terisak. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing.

"Xingie, kau tidak terluka, kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku." Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon merutuki tubuhnya yang tembus pandang itu. Dia jadi tidak bisa mendekap Yixingnya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar derap langkah berbondong-bondong mendekati toilet.

"ASTAGA! Yixing, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan berseru panik. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk Yixing yang masih bersimpuh di lantai.

"_Jie_, ini salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan _jie-jie_ sendiri. Aku bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh! Hiks...hiks..._mianhae_." Baekhyun menangis tersedu sambil memeluk Yixing.

Dua orang sekuriti langsung mengamankan namja itu. Namja itu memang selalu membuat kekacauan dan seringkali membuat tamu hotel terganggu. Terutama kaum yeoja.

"Sebelum pergi, terima dulu hadiah dariku." Sehun meninju wajah namja itu. "Itu karena kau sudah menyakiti _noona_ku."

"Jangan lupakan, hadiah spesial dariku." Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Dia menendang tulang kering namja itu. Membuat namja itu menjerit kesakitan.

"RASAKAN ITU, SIALAN!" maki Sehun dan Chanyeol kompak.

Setelah memberi pelajaran pada namja itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol menghampiri Yixing.

"_Noona_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku...aku...ingin pulang." jawab Yixing terbata.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu, Xing. Punggungmu memar."

Yixing menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang. Baekki, bisa tolong ambilkan tas kami? Dan tolong pamitkan pada Sulli juga. Sampaikan maafku karena sudah membuat pestanya sedikit kacau."

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Baik, _jie_. Nanti kami akan menyusul."

"_Noona_, ayo, aku gendong." Sehun berjongkok di depan Yixing, menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Tidak usah, Sehunie. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jangan menolak, Xing. Tubuhmu lemas sekali. Ayo, cepat. Naik ke gendongan Sehun. Atau aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." perintah Luhan mutlak.

Yixing menurut. Hup. Setelah membenarkan posisi Yixing di punggungnya, Sehun berjalan keluar diikuti Luhan.

Sementara itu, dua makhluk tak kasat mata masih belum beranjak dari toilet. Joonmyeon terkulai lemas di lantai. Airmata telah membanjiri wajahnya. Dia sangat _shock_, takut, tertekan, panik, dan sebagainya. Selama dia hidup, belum pernah dia mengumpat seseorang dengan begitu kasarnya. Semarah apapun dia, dia akan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan mengontrol perkataannya. Tapi hari ini, dia benar-benar lepas kendali. Mana ada namja yang masih bisa tenang melihat kekasihnya hampir diperkosa oleh orang lain di depan matanya sendiri? Dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Joonmyeon merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna.

"Ternyata kau sangat cengeng." gumam Zitao. Sedari tadi dia hanya menyaksikan Joonmyeon menangis dengan sebegitu menyedihkannya. Seakan-akan dirinyalah yang diperkosa.

"Aku bilang aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku orang pertama yang tau dia dalam bahaya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya, tapi apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghajar orang yang menyakitinya. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Mungkin ada untungnya juga aku mati. Yixing tidak pantas mendapatkan namja pengecut sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Aku selalu membuatnya terluka. Arghhh, brengsek, aku benar-benar brengsek! Tidak berguna! Menjaga kekasih sendiri saja tidak becus. Benar, manusia sepertiku memang tidak pantas hidup. Ah, tidak. Ini bukan salahku. Ini salah tubuh sialan ini. Kalau bukan karena tubuh sialan ini, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya. Karena tubuh ini, aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Sial!" racau Joonmyeon. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Zitao menghela nafas bosan. Sepertinya sosok di hadapannya itu sudah mulai gila. Bukan hanya manusia, ternyata arwah juga bisa gila.

Joonmyeon mendongak. Menatap Zitao dengan nyalang. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seseorang yang bisa dianggap sebagai 'anak asuhnya' itu, tentu membuat Zitao sedikit tersinggung. Dia balik menatap Joonmyeon. Aura _Angel_ sekaligus pembimbing yang dipancarkannya membuat sorot mata Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan melembut. Kini mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tolong, katakan padaku. Adakah cara supaya aku bisa menyentuh Yixing? Bukan hanya menyentuh, tapi aku ingin Yixing bisa melihatku."

Zitao terdiam. Apakah Joonmyeon sedang membicarakan tentang penampakan diri?

"Tolonglah, Zitao-_ssi_. Aku yakin kau pasti tau caranya. Saat aku hidup, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku. Disana dikatakan, ada saat dimana sesosok arwah bisa menampakkan dirinya pada keluarga atau masyarakat luas. Biasanya hal itu dilakukan jika arwah itu ingin menyampaikan atau membereskan suatu hal. Contohnya adalah ketika arwah itu ingin menuntut balas pada orang yang telah membunuhnya. Karena itu dia menampakkan diri dan menakuti pembunuhnya."

"Itu hanya buku, Joonmyeon-_ssi_. Hanya karangan manusia. Kau tidak boleh percaya begitu saja."

"Kau bohong, _Angel_!" bentak Joonmyeon tanpa sadar. Dia sedang sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Kau membentakku!?" Zitao menatap Joonmyeon dengan tajam.

Joonmyeon menunduk bersalah. "_Mian_, aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

"Kau arwah paling labil yang pernah kutemui, Joonmyeon-_ssi_." Zitao mendengus.

"Jadi, bisakah kau beritahu aku caranya?"

Zitao menghela nafas. Selalu saja, dia dihadapkan pada permintaan ini. Sebenarnya dia enggan memberitahu caranya, karena resikonya sangat besar.

"Selain labil, kau juga keras kepala."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Benar, kau memang bisa menampakkan dirimu..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, ayo lakukan!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Ada syaratnya?" Joonmyeon mengernyit. Kenapa segala sesuatu harus ada syaratnya? Hah, hidup atau mati sama saja. Tidak ada yang mudah.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang gratis, Joonmyeon-_ssi_. Apalagi untuk ritual sepenting ini."

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?"

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya? Ini sangat berat dan menyakitkan."

"Katakan saja, _Angel_!"

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. "Baiklah. Syaratnya adalah, hak istimewamu akan dicabut selamanya. Setelah menampakkan diri, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi turun ke bumi."

_Kehilangan hak istimewa_, _selamanya_. Itu berarti dia tidak bisa lagi mengikuti dan menemani Yixing. Kenapa berat sekai syaratnya?

"Bagaimana? Dan bukan itu saja Joonmyeon-_ssi_. Syarat, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya resiko. Resiko melakukan ritual ini adalah, jika kau tidak bisa menahan sakitnya dan berhenti di tengah jalan, maka arwahmu akan lenyap. Bukan hanya arwahmu, tapi juga segala sesuatu tentang dirimu akan terhapus dari catatan langit. Singkatnya, kau akan dianggap tak pernah ada."

Kali ini Joonmyeon tercenung. _Arwahnya akan lenyap?_ Seberat itukah?

"Bagaimana? Kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Sebagian besar jiwa yang pernah kudampingi langsung menolak begitu mendengar syarat dan resiko yang kukatakan. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, Joonmyeon-_ssi_, hanya saja, aku rasa kau perlu tau, banyak jiwa yang gagal melakukan ritual ini."

Cukup lama Joonmyeon menentukan pilihannya. Sampai akhirnya, dia menatap Zitao dan mengangguk mantap.

"Akan kulakukan, Zitao-_ssi_. Apapun syarat dan resikonya, aku akan menghadapinya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zitao memastikan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap.

_Terkadang, cinta membuatmu lemah. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, cinta juga bisa membuatmu kuat._

_**TBC..**_

Aloha, saya kembali bawa chap 2. Seperti biasa, chap ini juga panjang. Fufufufu, karena saya suka yang panjang-panjang, hohohoho #taboked :D

O iya, untuk scene Joonmyeon-Zitao, itu sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Dialog mereka, terutama yang menyangkut langit dan tetek bengeknya (?), itu cuma karangan saya. Hehehehe, gak apa-apa ya mengkhayal dikit, namanya juga fanfic #plak

Buat yang nanya ada kristao gak, tuh si panda udah muncul #tunjukangel. Cocok gak sih tao jadi malaikat? Gak ya kayaknya, secara dia _childish_ begitu #diwushutao #pundung. Tapi bodo ah, saya kan asal comot (?) peran. Pokoknya semua member kebagian, adil kan? #ditampol. Buat yang nungguin kemunculan kris, sabar ya, ntar ada waktunya sendiri dia muncul.

Saya kasih bocoran dikit nih. Mungkin chap depan bakal _full_ sulay moment. Rencana sih mau bikin soft _NC_, tapi gak tau bisa gak. Habis saya gak bakat sih bikin yang asem-asem hot begitu. Otak memang mesum, tapi kalau dijabarkan ke tulisan, susah banget -_-, mending ngelakuin sendiri ama suho oppa, mwehehehehe #dibom. Jadi mohon bimbingan dari author sunbae yang sudah mahir dalam dunia perNCan. Mohon bimbing saya yang polos tapi mesum (?) ini *bow*

Ah, satu lagi. Terima kasih buat semua reader, favorite, follow, review, dan siapapun yang sengaja ataupun gak sengaja membaca ff aneh ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow

**Thanks to :**

**amaxxing, oziled, Madelene Lexie, myshipisbetterthanyours, tempatkusembunyi, uwowow, the-dancing-petals, exindira, xing mae30, Elviana Andromeda, deerKjjcadell, dazzle, exo88sulay, xingxing, gukkie, klover, xxxsly, joonxing, chenma, wlywyf, qlue, ck, lee chan hyun, damniamsexy, hurhurr, bereit-wie-nie, droolingoverhim, nur99ifah, XanDC09, zoldyk, guest, and many more...**

**Mian, kalo ada typo penname. Juga mian, gak bisa bales satu-satu *ketjupbasah**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~ ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annyeong**_**, salam kenal semuanya. Sesuai judulnya, FF ini terinspirasi dari **_**49 Day OST, Tears Are Falling**_**. Memang udah lama sih, tapi masih tetap menyentuh ketika menontonnya ulang. Ini adalah ff debut saya. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya. Gomawo *bow***

_**Summary**_** : Tentang airmata, tentang kerinduan dan tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir/ [JoonXing FF with other EXO's couple]/GS/AU/Romance-Angst/Typo(s)/RnR,ne?**

_**Genre**_** : Romance, angst, little bit supranatural and fantasy (maybe) ?**

_**Rate**_** : M _(in this chap)_  
**

_**Cast**_** : Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**and other EXO member**

**_Warning : _****GS, bahasa monoton, typo(s), OOC, alur gak jelas, DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja.**

**-ooOOoo-**

_**Previous chapter**_

"Akan kulakukan, Zitao-_ssi_. Apapun syarat dan resikonya, aku akan menghadapinya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zitao memastikan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap.

_Terkadang, cinta membuatmu lemah. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, terkadang cinta juga yang membuatmu kuat._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Aku juga harus melapor pada ketua tentang hal ini."

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

"Aku belum tau. Nanti kalau sudah saatnya, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Kumohon jangan terlama, Zitao-_ssi. _Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"_Aisssh_, yang menentukan waktunya bukan aku. Tapi ketua. Kau ini bawel sekali!" Zitao menggerutu kesal. Dia merasa, hari ini Junmyeon sangat menyebalkan.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tadi memanggilmu dengan buruk. Aku terbawa emosi."

"Baguslah kalau menyadari kesalahanmu. Cih, aku pikir aku ini terlalu baik. Kau ini nakal dan selalu membuat kesalahan, tapi aku tak pernah menghukummu. Bersyukurlah karena kau mendapat malaikat pendamping sepertiku."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, _Angel_. Aku menyayangimu." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. Meski Zitao sedikit tidak sabaran dan sering mengomelinya, tapi Junmyeon tau, sebenarnya _Angel_nya itu perhatian dan peduli padanya. Zitao selalu bersedia membantunya dalam banyak hal, meski untuk itu, Zitao sering kali mendapat teguran dari sang ketua -yang sampai saat inipun, Junmyeon tidak pernah bertemu dengannya-.

"Aku merasa sepertinya kau memang sudah gila." Zitao bergidik ngeri melihat Junmyeon yang tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ayo, pulang! Kau ini memang bebal, sudah kubilang jangan turun, seenaknya saja kau turun. Sebenarnya kau ini mengerti bahasaku, tidak?"

Junmyeon menyeringai kecil mendengar omelan Zitao. "Iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ayo, kita pulang."

**-ooOOoo-**

Minseok terpekik kaget ketika dia membukakan pintu dan mendapati Yixing dalam gendongan Sehun. Mereka langsung membawa Yixing ke kamarnya.

"_Omo_! Apa yang terjadi?" serunya sambil terburu-buru merapikan tempat tidur Yixing. Dengan pelan, Sehun mendudukan Yixing di ranjangnya. Wajah yeoja itu masih sedikit pucat, tapi deru nafasnya berangsur-angsur normal. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Yixing dengan baik. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Luhan terisak pelan sambil memeluk Minseok.

Minseok mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Lu? Katakan pada Ahjumma."

"Bisa dibilang Yixing _noona_ mengalami pelecehan, Ahjumma. Seorang namja mabuk mengganggunya saat dia berada di toilet." Sehun menjelaskan. Diambilnya segelas air putih dan diberikannya pada Yixing.

"Astaga! Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Minseok menghampiri Yixing dan memeriksa tubuhnya, memastikan putri semata wayangnya baik-baik saja.

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Umma."

"Xing, maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajak ke pesta itu, kau tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Xing." Luhan menunduk.

"Bukan salah _jie-jie_. Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati."

Luhan menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Xing. Aku yang salah. Aku yang mengajakmu kesana."

"Kalau ada orang yang patut dipersalahkan, itu adalah aku." sela Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkan Yixing _jie_ sendiri, namja itu pasti tidak akan mengganggunya. Ahjumma, aku benar-benar minta maaf." isaknya pelan.

Minseok merangkul dua yeoja yang masih sesenggukkan sambil menyalahkan diri sendiri itu. Dengan lembut, diusapnya airmata mereka. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan mereka atas kejadian kurang menyenangkan yang dialami putrinya.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ahjumma tidak suka. _Uljima_, _ne_?"

"_Noona_, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Jangan khawatir, tadi aku dan Sehunie sudah memberi namja itu pelajaran."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeolie. Hanya sedikit _shock_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik _noona_ istirahat, _noona_ pasti sangat lelah."

Yixing mengangguk. Disandarkannya kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

"Ahjumma, malam ini aku menginap disini ya? Aku ingin menjaga Yixing " pinta Luhan yang disetujui Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, Lu. Kalian pulanglah. Biar Ahjumma saja yang menjaganya."

"Tapi..."

"Umma benar, Lu _jie_, Baekki. Kalian pulang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." sahut Yixing pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Yixing di kasurnya.

"Iya, _jie_. Tidak apa-apa." Yixing tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang ya, Xing."

"Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _jie_." Baekhyun memeluk Yixing erat.

"Sudahlah, Baekki." Yixing menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma, kami pulang dulu, ya." pamit Luhan.

"_Noona_, istirahatlah. Jangan pikirkan masalah ini lagi." Sehun mengusap rambut Yixing dengan sayang. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Nde_. _Gomawo_, Sehunie, Chanyeolie."

Setelah mengantar mereka berempat ke depan, Minseok kembali ke kamar Yixing dan mendapati putri semata wayangnya itu tengah bersandar di ranjangnya. Minseok menghampiri Yixing dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Umma..." lirih Yixing pelan.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jangan beritahu Appa tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Appa khawatir."

"Kau tenang saja. Umma tidak akan memberitahu Appa. Tapi kau harus berjanji, kau akan baik-baik saja." Minseok menangkup pipi Yixing dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Nde_, Umma. "

Minseok mengecup kening Yixing dengan sayang. "Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut. Dan kau juga pasti sangat lelah."

Yixing menurut. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke kasur. Minseok menyelimuti Yixing dan mengecup keningnya sekali lagi.

"_Jaljayo_, _chagi_. Umma menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Umma."

Setelah memastikan Yixing sudah benar-benar terlelap, Minseok beranjak berdiri, mematikan lampu, dan berjalan keluar. Tepat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Yixing membuka matanya. Yixing duduk di kasurnya, memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Perlahan, airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Junmyeonie, hiks, maafkan aku. Aku sudah kotor, hiks. A...Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Maaf..aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku...hiks. A...Aku juga takut. Namja itu...hiks...kasar sekali, Myeonie. Aku takut..." Yixing terisak. Dibekapnya mulutnya, untuk meredam agar suara isakannya tidak sampai terdengar ke kamar orangtuanya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali inipun Yixing mengadu pada Junmyeon, menumpahkan segala perasaan dan keluh kesahnya. Meski Yixing tau Junmyeon tidak akan mendengarnya, tapi setelah sesi _curhat_nya berakhir, Yixing merasa hatinya begitu ringan. Seolah-olah Junmyeon benar-benar ada di sampingnya dan menghapus semua bebannya.

**-ooOOoo-**

Junmyeon sedang berjalan-jalan di taman langit ketika Zitao tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Melihat raut wajahnya, Junmyeon merasa, ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Zitao.

"Junmyeon-_ssi_, ketua baru saja memberitahuku bahwa beliau mengijinkanmu melakukan ritual itu."

"Ritual apa?"

Zitao mendelik gemas. "Kau lupa? Tentu saja ritual penampakkan diri! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan, _Angel_?"

"Kau pikir _Angel_ sepertiku bisa berbohong?" kata Zitao sarkastis.

"Lalu kapan kita akan memulainya?"

"Besok. Sebelum matahari terbit. Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan memberitahumu. Sekarang aku harus pergi, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Zitao bersiap menjentikkan jarinya, ketika Junmyeon memanggilnya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Zitao-_ssi_." kata Junmyeon tulus. Zitao hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Junmyeon.

Keesokan harinya, Zitao membawa Junmyeon turun ke bumi. Keadaan masih sangat gelap dan sepi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku sudah siap. Sangat siap malah!" jawab Junmyeon semangat.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali. Belum terlambat kalau kau ingin membatalkannya."

Junmyeon menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, Zitao_-ssi_. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Jadi, lakukan saja. Aku sudah siap."

Zitao menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Zitao memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan memulainya sekarang. Dan ingat, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, Junmyeon-_ssi_."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Aku paham, _Angel_."

Zitao meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Junmyeon. Perlahan, cahaya putih yang menyerupai kilatan petir memancar dari tangan Zitao kemudian mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Junmyeon. Junmyeon sedikit berjengit, tubuhnya seperti disetrum. Junmyeon meringis ketika sengatan-sengatan cahaya di tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Ibaratnya, saat ini Junmyeon tengah disengat dengan listrik yang semakin lama semakin tinggi tegangannya. Cahaya putih yang mengaliri tubuh Junmyeon perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi percikan api.

"Argh!" Junmyeon mengerang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Bukannya mengecil, api yang menyelimuti tubuh Junmyeon malah semakin membesar. Junmyeon jatuh terduduk, dicengkeramnya rambutnya dengan kuat.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!" Junmyeon berteriak kesakitan. Sekarang bukan hanya terasa panas dan terbakar, tapi api itu juga turut mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Seiring semakin membaranya kobaran api itu, pekikan kesakitan Junmyeon juga semakin nyaring terdengar, membelah kesunyian malam. Jeritannya bahkan membuat makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata lainnya bergidik ngeri. Junmyeon jatuh tersungkur di tanah, menekan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang amat sangat. Meski ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi Junmyeon tidak mau menyerah. Tidak akan pernah.

Menjelang matahari terbit, kobaran api yang menyelimuti tubuh Junmyeon perlahan mulai mengecil, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya padam. Setelah lidah-lidah api dan gumpalan asap itu lenyap, Zitao membuka matanya dan menarik kembali telapak tangannya dari kepala Junmyeon. Diulurkannya tangannya pada Junmyeon yang masih terduduk di tanah dan membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Sekarang kau tau kan kenapa aku enggan melakukan ritual ini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dan sekarang aku juga tau kenapa banyak dari mereka yang gagal melakukan ritual ini. Tadi itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku sudah ingin berteriak 'hentikan!' di detik pertama lidah api itu menyambar kulitku. Tapi kemudian aku ingat, apa tujuanku melakukan ritual ini. Karena itu, aku bertahan."

"Kau adalah satu dari beberapa jiwa yang berhasil melalui ritual ini dengan selamat, Junmyeon-_ssi_."

"Terima kasih, _Angel_. Aku tau kau juga sudah bekerja keras."

Zitao mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, begitulah. Setelah ini, aku harus beristirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Kekuatanku sudah habis terkuras dan butuh waktu sekitar dua hari untuk memulihkannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Semua _Angel_ akan kehilangan kekuatannya setelah melakukan ritual ini. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau tau kan kalau kau hanya punya waktu 48 jam di bumi? Oleh karena itu, lusa, di jam yang sama seperti saat ini, kau harus sudah ada di pantai ini. Aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu kembali ke langit. Setelah itu, aksesmu dengan dunia manusia akan tertutup selamanya. Jadi, manfaatkanlah waktumu sebaik-baiknya."

"Aku mengerti, Zitao-_ssi_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau juga boleh pergi kemanapun kau mau."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Angel_." gumam Junmyeon. Meski Zitao sudah menghilang, tapi Junmyeon yakin Zitao mendengarnya.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari pantai itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte, matanya membulat takjub ketika dia bisa menyentuh bangku itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, tangannya selalu menembus benda apapun yang ingin dipegangnya. Senyumnya merekah cerah ketika bus yang akan membawanya ke Seoul berhenti tepat di depannya. Junmyeon naik dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Junmyeon bersandar dan pikirannya mulai berkelana, membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Yixing ketika melihatnya. Apakah Yixing akan senang atau malah...takut? Tiba-tiba nyali Junmyeon menciut ketika membayangkan reaksi kedua. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Dikepalkannya tangannya ke udara. _Kim Junmyeon, kau harus semangat!_ batin Junmyeon, memberi motivasi pada dirinya sendiri.

**-ooOOoo-**

"Xing, Umma harus ke Ilsan sekarang. Tadi Jinhyun menelepon, dia meminta Umma membantunya menjaga Hyeri. Suaminya sedang dinas ke luar kota, sementara dirinya harus lembur di kliniknya karena rekannya sedang mengambil cuti. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Umma tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Umma. Umma pergi saja, temani Jinhyun _eonnie_. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini." jawab Yixing sambil membantu Minseok memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke tasnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi Umma. Atau Umma perlu meminta Luhan untuk menemanimu?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Umma. Luhan _jie_ pasti sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa khawatir meninggalkan Yixing sendirian. Terlebih saat ini, Jongdae, suaminya, sedang berada di China untuk melayat salah seorang sahabatnya. Dulu, kalaupun dirinya dan Jongdae terpaksa harus meninggalkan Yixing sendirian, mereka tidak akan khawatir. Karena ada Junmyeon yang akan dengan senang hati menemani Yixing. Tapi kini, keadaan jelas sangat jauh berbeda. Minseok patut khawatir karena kondisi Yixing yang sekarang, bisa dibilang masih labil.

"Umma tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Umma harus segera berangkat kan? Aku akan mengantar Umma sampai ke stasiun." Yixing membawa tas Minseok dan menggandeng sang Umma keluar.

"Umma berangkat ya, Xing. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Umma akan mengabarimu sesampainya disana," Minseok mengecup pipi Yixing.

"_Ne_, hati-hati, Umma."

Setelah kereta yang membawa sang Umma berlalu, Yixing berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Hari masih pagi dan cuaca begitu cerah, jadi Yixing memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya. Toh jarak stasiun dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendongak. Diletakkannya tangannya di keningnya, menghalau cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Yixing tidak tau kekuatan apa yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Yixing masuk, menuju ke lift dan menekan angka dua puluh dua. Yixing hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik untuk sampai di lantai yang ditujunya. Yixing berjalan menyusuri koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 2207. Setelah menekan beberapa kombinasi angka di sebuah alat kecil yang tertempel di dinding, pintu itupun bergeser otomatis. Yixing melangkah masuk. Udara yang pengap seketika menyergapnya. Yixing berjalan menuju jendela besar dan menyingkap tirainya. Membiarkan bias-bias cahaya matahari masuk dan menerangi ruangan itu. Setelah menyalakan pendingin ruangan, Yixing menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak datang kesini. Seingat Yixing, terakhir kali dia datang adalah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, ketika dia dan Junmyeon memindahkan beberapa perabotan mereka. Rencananya, apartemen itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka setelah menikah. Apartemen itu adalah aset yang mereka beli bersama, dengan uang yang mereka sisihkan sejak saat mereka masih berpacaran. Yixing tersenyum getir saat tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sebuah topi yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Yixing ingat, saat itu, Junmyeon yang kelelahan setelah seharian mendekorasi ruangan dan memindahkan perabotan, melemparkan topinya begitu saja ke atas sofa lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet. Yixing memungut topi itu, lalu membawanya ke kamar utama. Yixing tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sesak ketika dirinya berdiri di tengah ruangan yang didominasi warna _gold_ dan _soft purple_ itu. Perpaduan warna favorit mereka berdua.

"Kamar ini begitu hangat dan nyaman, tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa tinggal di dalamnya?" gumam Yixing lirih.

Yixing juga tidak mengerti kenapa airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir ketika dia membuka lemari besar di sudut kamar dan menemukan banyak sekali baju Junmyeon yang tertata rapi disana. Yixing mengambil sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna biru laut dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aromamu bahkan masih tertinggal di baju ini, Myeon." bisiknya getir. Pandangan Yixing kini beralih pada kasur _king size_ yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Disapukannya tangannya ke seluruh permukaan kasur berseprai putih itu.

"Kau lihat, kasur ini masih kusut dan aku belum sempat membereskannya. Karena saat itu kau langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan mengajakku keluar untuk makan malam. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita berkunjung kemari." Yixing mulai terisak pelan. Kenangan itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Yixing baru menyadarinya. Setelah malam itu, mereka jarang meluangkan waktu berdua. Junmyeon sibuk di perusahaan, sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, supaya dia bisa bebas merdeka menikmati bulan madunya tanpa perlu diusik oleh urusan perusahaan dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sementara Yixing sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Yixing merebahkan dirinya. Musik yang mengalun pelan dari _disc player_ yang tadi diputarnya, perlahan membuatnya mengantuk. Untuk sejenak, meski hanya dalam mimpi, dia ingin membiarkan dirinya larut dalam semua kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Junmyeon. Yixing mulai memejamkan matanya.

**-ooOOoo-**

Junmyeon sudah sampai di rumah Yixing, tapi ketika melihat pintu gerbang rumah kekasihnya yang digembok, Junmyeon tau Yixing tidak ada di rumah. Junmyeon juga tidak menemukan Yixing di toko bunga milik keluarganya. Junmyeon sempat berpikir Yixing pergi ke tempat Luhan atau Baekhyun, tapi ketika dia mendatangi rumah kedua teman baiknya itu dan melihat dari kejauhan Luhan ataupun Baekhyun keluar dari rumah seorang diri, Junmyeon tau Yixing tidak berada bersama mereka. Junmyeon berpikir, menerka-nerka kemana kira-kira Yixing pergi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Dan disinilah Junmyeon sekarang, di depan pintu apartemennya, di tempat yang sama dengan yang didatangi Yixing beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Junmyeon menekan _password _pintu apartemennya. Dia mendesah lega ketika pintu itu terbuka otomatis.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengganti kodenya, Xing." gumam Junmyeon pelan sambil melangkah masuk. Junmyeon terhenyak ketika menemukan sepasang sepatu wanita yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Junmyeon sangat hafal siapa pemilik sepasang sepatu itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendapati kondisi apartemennya yang bersih dan sejuk, menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja mengunjunginya. Tidak salah lagi, Yixing pasti ada disini. Junmyeon sangat yakin akan hal ini. Tidak ada yang tau kode pintu apartemen mereka selain mereka berdua. Sayup-sayup Junmyeon mendengar alunan musik yang berasal dari kamar utama. Junmyeon mendekat dan mendapati pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Dengan jantung yang masih berpacu cepat, didorongnya pintu itu dan Junmyeon tidak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya ketika dilihatnya Yixing tengah berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur. Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Junmyeon dapat melihat bekas airmata yang tertinggal di pipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kau menangis lagi? Ada apa, hm? Katakan padaku." Junmyeon membelai pipi Yixing dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya Junmyeon menangis karena bahagia, karena akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh Yixingnya kembali. Sentuhan lembut Junmyeon membuat Yixing sedikit menggeliat. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Yixing bergumam pelan,

"Myeon, peluk~"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. Perlahan dia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Yixing. Diambilnya _T-shirt_ biru yang masih setia Yixing dekap, lalu sebagai gantinya, Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya kemudian merengkuh Yixing dengan lembut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ehm, Myeon, hangat~" igau Yixing sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memandang wajah Yixing yang nampak begitu damai dan nyaman dalam dekapannya. Diusapnya rambut Yixing dengan penuh sayang dan Junmyeonpun ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Yixing ke alam mimpi.

**-ooOOoo-**

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan dan mengernyit ketika dia menyadari dirinya tertidur dalam dekapan seseorang. Tadinya Yixing mengira dia sedang bermimpi, tapi aroma maskulin yang sangat dikenalnya itu terasa sangat nyata di indera penciumannya. Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Sosok yang sedang tidur sambil mendekapnya dengan erat itu, benar-benar Junmyeon kan? Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Junmyeon, memastikan sosok di hadapannya itu bukan halusinasinya semata.

"Sayang, apa ini benar-benar kau?" lirih Yixing dengan suara bergetar.

Pergerakan Yixing membuat Junmyeon terbangun. Melihat Yixing yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Junmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"_Annyeong_, sudah bangun?" kata Junmyeon sambil mengecup ringan bibir Yixing.

"Myeon, aku...tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini benar-benar aku, Junmyeonmu."

Yixing memukul-mukul dada Junmyeon dengan pelan. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru datang? Apa kau tidak tau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu? Hiks...bodoh. Kim Junmyeon bodoh!"

"_Ne_, aku tau aku bodoh. _Mian_, baru bisa datang sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah ada disini." Junmyeon menangkup pipi Yixing dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?" tanya Yixing penuh harap. Junmyeon menelan ludah. Pertanyaan Yixing membuatnya sadar, waktunya di bumi tidak banyak. Tapi saat ini, Junmyeon ingin sekali bersikap egois dan melupakan segalanya.

"Untuk saat ini, tidak, Xing. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Yixing tersenyum senang. "Aku mencintaimu, Junmyeonie." kali ini giliran Yixing yang mengecup kilat bibir Junmyeon.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Yixingie." balas Junmyeon sambil merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"Myeon~" panggil Yixing sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya di dada Junmyeon.

"Ya, sayang?" Junmyeon tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk rupanya.

"Aku lapar~"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Yixing. "_Kajja_ kita cari makan. Kau mau makan apa, tuan putri?"

"Ehm, _Italian food_."

"Siap, laksanakan!" seru Junmyeon sambil membentuk gestur sikap hormat.

Yixing memukul lengan Junmyeon dengan pelan. Mereka turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian. Yixing mengganti sweater dan celana panjangnya dengan sebuah _mini dress_ selutut berwarna kuning gading yang nampak begitu pas membalut tubuh langsingnya. Sementara Junmyeon mengganti pakaiannya -yang sebelumnya adalah kemeja dan celana panjang kain- dengan pakaian kasual yang lebih santai. Yixing bergelayut manja pada lengan Junmyeon dan menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari apartemen ke restoran tujuan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung itu.

**-ooOOoo-**

Junmyeon terkikik geli melihat Yixing memakan _spaghetti_nya dengan lahap. Diusapkannya telunjuknya di sudut bibir Yixing untuk menyeka sisa saus yang menempel disana.

"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu, hm? Makan saja masih berantakan."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat umum, Junmyeon pasti sudah mengecup bibir ranum yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Biar saja. Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Italia. Ini sangat lezat, kau tau?" Yixing menelan suapan terakhir _spaghetti_nya kemudian mendorong piringnya yang telah kosong ke samping.

"_Chagi_, coba katakan A." pinta Junmyeon. Yixing menurut. Begitu mulut Yixing terbuka, Junmyeon langsung menyuapkan sesendok _gelato_ ke mulut Yixing, membuat Yixing mengecap-ngecap nikmat, merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika _ice cream_ itu melumer di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk. "Mau lagi, Myeon." rajuk Yixing sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk mulutnya yang sudah terbuka.

Junmyeon menyentil pelan kening Yixing. "Dasar kau ini." ujarnya pura-pura kesal. Tapi diturutinya permintaan Yixing. Bergantian dia menyuapkan _ice cream_ khas Italia itu ke mulut Yixing dan ke mulutnya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh maupun kikikan geli dari para pengunjung dan juga para pelayan restoran.

Setelah mengisi perut, mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di kawasan Gangnam. Sesekali mereka memasuki deretan toko yang berjajar disana dan membeli beberapa barang yang mereka sukai.

"Jadi Appa dan Umma sedang berada di luar kota?"

Yixing mengangguk. "_Ne_. Appa sedang berada di China, melayat sahabat lamanya. Sementara Umma, pagi tadi berangkat ke Ilsan. Jinhyun _eonnie_ meminta Umma membantunya menjaga Hyeri." kata Yixing sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan bandana yang baru saja dibelinya. "Bagus, tidak?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Junmyeon.

"Kau akan selalu cantik mengenakan aksesoris apapun, Yixingku sayang." jawab Junmyeon sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"Dasar gombal." Yixing meninju lengan Junmyeon dengan pelan. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku serius, _chagi_." Junmyeon memutar tubuh Yixing yang semula sedang berkaca di salah satu etalase toko, kini menghadap ke arahnya. "Pitanya terbalik, sayang. Dan menurutku, kau kurang kencang mengikatnya. Diamlah sebentar, aku akan membetulkannya."

Sementara Junmyeon membetulkan pita bandananya, Yixing terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Junmyeon yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. _Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi atau halusinasiku semata. Junmyeon benar-benar nyata. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan mendengar debaran jantungnya. Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkan waktu berhenti. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Tuhan, aku mohon. Jangan pisahkan kami.  
_

"Nah, selesai. Begini kan jauh lebih cantik." Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Yixing tersadar.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lamunkan, hm? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Junmyeon ketika didapatinya Yixing hanya terdiam. Biasanya yeoja itu akan sangat cerewet ketika Junmyeon membantunya menata rambutnya.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi ketampanan _namjachingu_ku. Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi ini tidak gratis." Junmyeon menyeringai jahil.

"Maksudmu?" kening Yixing berkerut bingung.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo, jalan lagi." Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat dan menariknya pergi. Namja itu memang sengaja ingin menggoda Yixing.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu ini tidak gratis? Beritahu aku, Myeonie~" rengek Yixing penasaran.

Junmyeon berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "Kau ingin tau?"

Yixing mengangguk antusias.

"Maksudku adalah...eoh? Noda apa di pipimu itu?" tanya Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing refleks memegang pipinya.

"Eh, mana mana?" tanya Yixing sedikit panik.

"Ini, disini." Junmyeon mendekat dan mengecup kilat bibir Yixing. Bukan hanya mengecup, tapi Junmyeon juga sedikit melumatnya tadi. Hanya sedikit, Junmyeon ingat mereka tidak sedang berada di kamar. Lalu perlahan, Junmyeon melepas tautan tangan mereka dan melarikan diri, karena dia yakin sebentar lagi Yixing pasti akan...

"YA! KIM JUNMYEON! Kau curang! Kenapa kau selalu mencuri ciuman dariku, hah?!" teriak Yixing sambil berlari mengejar Junmyeon yang mencoba kabur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Junmyeon tidak benar-benar kabur meninggalkan Yixing. Pada akhirnya, dia akan berhenti, menunggu Yixing menangkapnya dan membiarkan Yixing memukul-mukul dadanya. Sementara dirinya akan memegang tubuh Yixing, menjaga agar yeoja tercintanya itu tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan, Xing! Sakit, aduh!" Junmyeon pura-pura mengaduh sambil memegangi dada dan perutnya yang terkena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Yixing.

"Kau curang. Kau selalu saja membodohiku!" Yixing merengut.

"Hahahaha, itu adalah harga yang harus kau bayar karena kau telah menikmati wajah tampanku ini." Junmyeon menepuk dadanya narsis.

"Dan aku juga malu. Ini tempat umum, Myeonie~ "

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, nyonya Kim?" goda Junmyeon sambil mencubit ujung hidung Yixing dengan gemas.

"Tidak!" bantah Yixing.

"Wajahmu memerah, sayang. Bahkan sampai ke telinga."

"Ish, lupakan!" Yixing berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Junmyeon mengikutinya dari belakang. Perlahan, Junmyeon mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yixing. Junmyeon meraih tangan Yixing dengan lembut dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh berada terlalu jauh dariku. Nanti kalau kau tersesat bagaimana? Tangan kita harus selalu bertaut kan?" bisik Junmyeon hangat.

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Disandarkannya kepalanya di pundak Junmyeon. "Dan kita tidak akan pernah saling melepaskan, apapun yang akan terjadi. Iya, kan?"

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah gereja. Tidak terlalu megah, tapi bangunan itu sangat asri. Berbagai jenis bunga nampak tumbuh di pelataran depan bangunan tua itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Myeon?" tanya Yixing bingung ketika Junmyeon tiba-tiba mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gereja itu.

"Menuntaskan janji setia yang belum sempat kita ucapkan." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Apa?" Yixing masih tidak mengerti. Junmyeon berpikir, sepertinya langit telah mengendalikan ingatan dan pikiran Yixing. Sejak Junmyeon muncul di hadapannya, yeoja itu seolah-olah lupa kalau sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah meninggal. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Yixing, tapi langit juga ikut mengatur kehidupan orang-orang di sekitar Yixing. Junmyeon baru menyadarinya ketika Yixing mengatakan kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar kota. Biasanya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Luhan akan sangat heboh mengkhawatirkan Yixing. Tapi kali ini, kalau Junmyeon tidak salah ingat, yeoja bermata rusa itu baru menelepon Yixing sekali, menanyakan keadaan Yixing. Ketika Yixing menjawab dengan jujur bahwa dia sedang membereskan apartemennya -tanpa mengatakan bahwa dia juga bersama Junmyeon-, Luhan menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa menemani Yixing. Tadi Luhan mengatakan kalau redaksinya mendapat berita besar dan mereka harus lembur entah sampai kapan. Yeoja itu juga mengeluh karena dia terpaksa harus menginap di kantornya, karena _deadline_ yang begitu mepet. Selain Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeolpun juga sedang disibukkan dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Jadi mereka hanya bisa sesekali saja menghubungi Yixing. Begitupun dengan Jongdae dan Minseok. Junmyeon jadi semakin yakin, langit memang telah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya yang sangat terbatas, hanya bersama Yixing.

"Ikutlah aku dan kau akan mengerti."

Meski sedikit bingung, tapi Yixing tidak menolak ketika Junmyeon membawanya masuk ke dalam. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah patung besar yang terletak di sebelah kanan altar. Patung Kristus yang tengah mengangkat kedua tanganNYA, seolah sedang memberi berkat kepada orang banyak.

"Xing, jika aku menikahimu sekarang, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing dengan lekat.

Semula Yixing bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mantap. "Asalkan bersamamu, kapanpun aku siap, Myeon."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ucapkan sumpah setia kita di hadapan Tuhan. Kita pernah mempelajarinya. Kau masih mengingatnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya."

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Junmyeon menyalakan dua buah lilin dan meletakkannya di bawah patung itu. Kemudian dia meraih tangan kiri Yixing dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Junmyeon mengangkat tangan kirinya sampai sebatas telinga, dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke depan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, dilafalkannya serangkaian kata yang dulu sering dilatihnya, tapi belum sempat diucapkannya.

"Saya, Kim Junmyeon, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa saya bersedia menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istri saya yang sah dan satu-satunya. Dan saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Dalam susah maupun senang, dalam untung maupun malang, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Saya akan selalu setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan. Saya berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakiNYA."

Yixing berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak menetes ketika mendengar janji setia yang mengalir lancar dari mulut Junmyeon. Yixing menarik nafasnya, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdebar liar. Yixing dapat merasakan genggaman Junmyeon di tangan kirinya semakin mengerat, seolah memberinya kekuatan. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Junmyeon, Yixing juga mengangkat tangan kanannya sampai sebatas telinga, dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke depan.

"Saya, Zhang Yixing, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa saya bersedia menerima Kim Junmyeon sebagai suami saya yang sah dan satu-satunya. Dan saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Dalam susah maupun senang, dalam untung maupun malang, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Saya akan selalu setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan. Saya berjanji akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakiNYA."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan sumpah setia mereka, Junmyeon merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sepasang cincin emas putih dengan sebuah ukiran sederhana di sepanjang lingkarnya. Junmyeon baru membelinya tadi. Ketika Yixing sedang mencoba beberapa potong baju di sebuah butik, Junmyeon menyempatkan diri mampir di toko perhiasan yang berada tidak jauh dari butik itu. Junmyeon menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Yixing. Meski sederhana, tapi cincin itu terlihat begitu indah ketika melingkar di jari Yixing. Junmyeon lalu meraih pinggang Yixing, membawa yeoja itu merapat padanya dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Xingie-_ya_, apakah kau bahagia?" tanyanya sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Yixing.

"Asalkan bersamamu, aku akan selalu bahagia, Myeonie." jawab Yixing. Dikalungkannya lengannya di leher Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Yixing. Andai saja ada kata yang melebihi kata 'bahagia', Junmyeon pasti sudah memakai kata itu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. 'Pernikahan' mereka mungkin memang belum sah di mata hukum, tapi Junmyeon percaya, 'pernikahan' mereka telah sah di mata Tuhan. Junmyeon tidak tau apakah tindakan yang dilakukannya benar atau salah. Yang Junmyeon inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya dia selesaikan. Suatu janji yang tertunda karena takdir yang menimpanya. Kini, ketika satu kesempatan itu datang, sudah pasti Junmyeon tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

**-ooOOoo-**

Matahari baru saja kembali ke peraduannya ketika Junmyeon dan Yixing sampai di apartemen mereka. Yixing langsung melesat ke dapur dan memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke lemari es. Sementara Junmyeon menuju ke kamar dan segera membersihkan diri. Mandi memang terbukti ampuh menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berjalan-jalan seharian. Junmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Yixing sedang merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

"Sayang, kau tidak mandi? Nanti keburu malam."

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Aku masih membereskan kamar ini."

"Apa mau kumandikan?" Junmyeon menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

"Yak!" wajah Yixing merona. Dilemparnya bantal yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon dengan sigap menangkapnya, lalu mengembalikan bantal itu ke tempat semula.

"Cepatlah mandi. Jangan terlalu malam, nanti kau bisa sakit. Sini, biar aku yang membereskannya." Junmyeon mengambil alih pekerjaan Yixing. Ketika Yixing keluar lima belas menit kemudian, Junmyeon telah selesai merampungkan pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang sambil membaca buku.

"Membaca buku apa?" tanya Yixing sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hanya buku sastra biasa." Junmyeon lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Yeobo, kemarilah. Duduklah di sini. Aku akan menyisir rambutmu. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melakukannya?"

Yixing menurut. Perlahan Yixing naik ke ranjang dan duduk bersila memunggungi Junmyeon, membiarkan namja itu menyisiri rambutnya. Setelah selesai melakukan salah satu pekerjaan favoritnya, Junmyeon meletakkan dagunya di pundak Yixing. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambut Yixing. Sesekali dikecupnya leher jenjang Yixing.

"Hentikan, Myeon. Geli~" Yixing merengek sambil menggeliatkan kepalanya. Tapi tak urung disandarkannya punggungnya semakin merapat ke dada Junmyeon dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Junmyeon yang melingkar di perutnya. Mereka duduk berselonjor dengan santainya di atas tempat tidur, dengan kaki saling menumpang.

"Biarkan saja. Salah sendiri kenapa kau begitu wangi." Junmyeon mengetatkan dekapan mereka.

Yixing menyamankan posisinya, setengah berbaring di dada Junmyeon. Dia sedang sibuk membaca buku yang tadi dibaca Junmyeon, tidak terlalu peduli dengan Junmyeon yang terus mengecup kepalanya. Toh, mereka sudah biasa seperti itu.

"Ish, sebenarnya apa isi buku ini? Kenapa bahasa Inggris semua? Aku kan tidak mengerti!" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Junmyeon terkikik geli. "Ini buku kumpulan karya sastra, sayang. Karangan beberapa pujangga dari seluruh belahan dunia. Mau aku terjemahkan artinya?" Junmyeon mengambil alih buku itu lalu menerjemahkan halaman demi halaman isi buku itu. Sekarang Junmyeon terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang tengah membacakan dongeng untuk putri kecilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon heran. Dihentikannya sejenak acara -mari menerjemahkan karya sastranya- ketika didapatinya Yixing yang tengah mendongak dan memandanginya intens dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Diulurkannya tangannya dan disentuhnya wajah Junmyeon. "_Ani_. Aku masih tidak percaya. Tadinya aku mengira ini hanya khayalanku saja. Aku mengira kau hadir dalam mimpiku semata. Tapi kalau memang ini hanya mimpi, kenapa kau senyata ini? Aku bisa menyentuhmu, merasakan kehangatanmu, mendengar debaran jantungmu."

Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing yang mengusap lembut rahangnya. "Aku benar-benar nyata, Xing. Aku bukan mimpi atau halusinasimu."

"Kalaupun ini mimpi, aku rela andaikan aku harus tidur selamanya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi, Myeon."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Xing." Setelah mengatakan itu, Junmyeon merutuk dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh, kenapa harus memberi Yixing harapan palsu?_

"Aku percaya padamu, Myeon." Yixing sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, mengecup singkat pipi Junmyeon.

Perlahan Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, meraih dagu Yixing lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Semula memang hanya kecupan ringan, tapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan yang semakin lama semakin panas. Dalamnya ciuman mereka membuat tubuh Yixing semakin terdorong ke belakang dan akhirnya terbaring di ranjang dengan Junmyeon yang berada di atasnya. Junmyeon menekan punggung Yixing dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan Junmyeon bermain-main di sekitar dada Yixing. Meremas pelan dua bongkahan kenyal yang masih tertutup kain itu. Yixing mendesah. Sentuhan Junmyeon membuat suhu tubuhnya perlahan memanas.

"Myeonhh~ nghhh~" Yixing mendesah hebat ketika Junmyeon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Junmyeon segera melesakkan daging tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam gua hangat Yixing. Menjelajah sepuasnya disana, mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi Yixing. Kemudian Junmyeon menyapukan lidahnya di leher putih mulus milik yeojanya dan memberikan beberapa gigitan disana. Yixing menggelinjang. Antara geli dan nikmat ketika lidah basah Junmyeon menjajah daerah paling sensitifnya itu.

"Myeonhh~ ahhhh~ jangan disanaaahhhh~" desah Yixing ketika Junmyeon meniup-niup lehernya dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di lehernya. Perlahan tangan Yixing merayap ke balik kaos Junmyeon, mengusap dada bidang namjanya dan meremas perut ratanya.

"Sssssshhhh~ " Junmyeon menggeram tertahan ketika tangan Yixing menyentuh kulitnya. Bagus Zhang Yixing! Sedikit saja sentuhanmu telah mampu membuat seorang Kim Junmyeon mendesah nikmat.

Bibir mereka terus bertarung dengan liarnya. Saling memagut dan melumat. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti alur cumbuan yang mereka mainkan. Perlahan tangan Junmyeon menyusup ke balik _dress_ tidur yang Yixing kenakan dan...

Ctak. Junmyeon melepaskan pengait bra Yixing dan melemparkan benda itu ke sembarang arah. Dalam sekali sentakan, Junmyeon melepaskan gaun tidur Yixing, membuat tubuh bagian atas Yixing yang mulus tanpa cacat, terpampang jelas di depannya. Refleks, Yixing menyilangkan kedua tangannya di tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Meski mereka sudah sangat lama berpacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah seintim ini.

Junmyeon menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dengan lembut. "Jangan ditutupi, sayang. Biarkan aku melihatnya. Kau tidak perlu malu." Junmyeon mengecup _nipple_ Yixing dan mengulumnya dengan lembut. Yixing mengerang pelan. Dengan cepat, Junmyeon membuka kaos dan celananya, sehingga mereka sama-sama _naked_.

"Hentikanhhhh, Myeonh~ ~" lenguh Yixing. Entah darimana Junmyeon belajar, tapi namja itu pandai sekali membuat Yixing kelimpungan. Sumpah demi apapun, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa basah sekarang. Terlebih ketika Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya. Organ privatnya semakin terasa berkedut-kedut.

Junmyeon tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, ini yang pertama bagi mereka. Meski Junmyeon tau ini sudah kepalang tanggung, tapi dia tidak akan memaksa Yixing. Junmyeon sadar, seharusnya dia menanyakan ini sejak awal. Bukan sekarang, ketika mereka sedang berada di puncak gairah.

"Yeobo, kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Junmyeon lembut.

Yixing mengangguk. "Lakukan, Myeon. Aku milikmu, kan?"

"Dan aku juga milikmu, Xing."

Junmyeon melumat lembut bibir Yixing. Disapukannya tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Yixing. Tangannya berhenti di organ kewanitaan Yixing, mengusapnya dari luar celana dalam, lalu melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Yixing itu. Yixing merinding ketika Junmyeon menyapukan kejantanannya di bibir kewanitaannya yang telah basah oleh gairah. Sensasi gesekan organ intim mereka membuat Yixing refleks mengangkat kakinya dan melebarkan pahanya.

"Akh!" Yixing meringis kecil ketika satu jari Junmyeon menusuk pelan lubang surganya.

"Katakan kalau sakit, sayang." kata Junmyeon sambil mengecup singkat bibir Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa, Myeon. Lanjutkan."

Junmyeon mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang telah mengacung sempurna di depan _hole_ Yixing. Bersiap memasukkannya namun dibatalkannya ketika dilihatnya Yixing menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, sayang. Kalau sakit, kau bisa gigit pundakku atau mencengkeram punggungku. Tapi jangan melukai dirimu."

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Junmyeon. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Akh!" Yixing memekik tertahan ketika kepala kejantanan Junmyeon perlahan memasukinya. Junmyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengecup kening Yixing dan menyeka butiran bening yang perlahan meleleh di pipi Yixing.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." bisik Junmyeon hangat, tepat di telinga Yixing. Bisikan teduh Junmyeon seketika membuat Yixing merasa tenang dan rileks.

"Akh! ARGGHHH!" Yixing memekik keras ketika kejantanan Junmyeon masuk semakin dalam ke tubuhnya. Cairan merah pekat seketika merembes keluar membasahi seprai putih itu. Yixing memejamkan matanya, menahan nyeri yang meremukkan seluruh persendiannya. Tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di pundak Junmyeon, sementara jemarinya mencengkeram punggung Junmyeon dengan kuat. Junmyeon sedikit meringis ketika kuku-kuku panjang Yixing menggores kulit punggungnya.

Kejantanan Junmyeon telah masuk sepenuhnya, tapi Junmyeon belum menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat Yixing yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

"Tatap mataku, sayang. Aku akan bergerak jika kau sudah siap." Junmyeon mengecupi wajah Yixing dengan lembut.

"Ber...bergeraklah, Myeon. Aku siap." pinta Yixing pelan.

Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya Yixing memang meringis, tapi lama-kelamaan, ringisannya berubah menjadi desahan. Rasa sakitnya telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Ahhhh~ ahhhh, Myeonhhh~ " Yixing menggelinjang nikmat, ketika Junmyeon menumbuk _G-spot_nya dengan telak berkali-kali. Desahan Yixing terdengar begitu sensual, membuat Junmyeon semakin bersemangat melakukan _in-out_nya, membuat tubuh mereka menghentak-hentak di atas kasur. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Xing, ini sangatthhh nikmathhh. Ahhhh~" desah Junmyeon. Dia memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat tempo sodokannya, Junmyeon merasa kejantanannya semakin berkedut-berkedut, bersiap memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya.

Yixing mendongakkan kepala dan menjambak rambut Junmyeon dengan kuat ketika dirasanya klimaksnya sudah dekat. "Aku hampir sampai, Myeonhhh. AHHHHHH~ ~" Yixing mendesah panjang ketika cairannya menyemprot keluar.

"AHHHHHHH~ Bersamakuhhh Xing~ ~" Junmyeon mendesah lega ketika dia mencapai klimaksnya. Dibiarkannya kejantanannya tetap menancap di dalam Yixing dan menyemburkan semua cairannya ke dalam sana. Dengan nafas terengah, Junmyeon ambruk di atas tubuh Yixing.

Yixing melenguh pelan ketika merasakan _hole_nya penuh dengan cairan hangat yang Junmyeon tembakkan.

Junmyeon meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Dikecupnya kening Yixing dengan hangat.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambut Yixing yang berantakan.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku bahagia, Myeon. Terima kasih, ini benar-benar luar biasa." Yixing tersenyum tulus. Disekanya butir-butir peluh di kening Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya kening Yixing sekali lagi. "Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu, Yixingie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Junmyeonie." Perlahan Yixing mulai memejamkan matanya. Junmyeon memandangi wajah Yixing yang terlelap dengan begitu damainya. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merasa hatinya begitu sesak ketika menyadari, waktunya bersama Yixing akan segera berakhir.

"Terima kasih untuk pengalaman pertama yang sangat luar biasa ini, Xing. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Andai aku bisa, aku akan membiarkan waktu berhenti, supaya kita tetap seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa, Xing. Waktu terus berjalan dan sebentar lagi aku harus pergi." lirih Junmyeon getir. Diusap-usapnya pelan punggung Yixing dan diciuminya puncak kepalanya. Membuat Yixing semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Junmyeon. Lewat tengah malam, Junmyeon baru bisa memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

**-ooOOoo-**

Zitao mengernyitkan keningnya, heran melihat salah seorang _Angel _rekannya mendadak menghentikan meditasinya. Beberapa _Angel_ yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada _Angel_ bersayap perak tersebut.

"Ada apa, Minki-_ssi_?" tanya Zitao heran.

"Suatu peristiwa besar akan terjadi."

"Peristiwa besar?" kening Zitao berkerut dalam.

"Langit akan bergejolak dan beberapa ketetapan akan berubah." jelas Minki, sang _Angel_ peramal masa depan. Perkataannya sontak membuat semua _Angel_ yang ada disana saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sesuatu yang burukkah?" tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi percayalah, ini benar-benar peristiwa besar. Aku harus segera menemui ketua dan menyampaikan penglihatanku."

Zitao termenung memikirkan perkataan Minki. Meski dia bukan _Angel_ peramal, tapi dia juga merasa sesuatu yang dahsyat akan terjadi. _Tapi apa? _

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author area ~  
**

Gyaaaaahhhhhhh, ini apaaaahhh?

Chap ini hancur banget pasti T_T

_NC_ gagal, _romance_ gak dapet, kepanjangan, gak nyambung, makin aneh lagi. HUWEEEEE #gulingguling

Sebenernya gak PD mau publish chap ini, _sumveh!_

Tapi saya gak tega ama readerdeul yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini, akhirnya saya mutusin buat publish.

Saya minta maaf kalau chap ini sangat mengecewakan :-( :-(

Hiks...hiks...hiks...sroottt (?)

.

Sekian dulu sesi termehek-meheknya #slaps. Sekarang ayo bareng-bareng kita teriak

Hana...deul...set...!

**SAENGIL CHUKKHAE, ZHANG YIXING ~ ~ ~ Semoga makin unyu, makin cakep, makin manis, gak pikun lagi, makin sayang dan disayang EXO dan EXO L. Sehat dan bahagialah selalu, **_**Uri Unicorn, ge**_**. Kami mencintaimu ~ EXO JJANG!**

#HappyYixingDay

#HappyiBirthLay

#HappyPrinceChangshaDay

#EXOSaranghaja

:*

* * *

_Last,_

Terima kasih untuk semua reader, favorite, follower, reviewer, dan siapapun yang sengaja ataupun gak sengaja membaca ff aneh ini. Kalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan menikmati tulisan saya yang absurd ini saja, sudah cukup membuat saya senang. Apalagi yang sampai bersedia memberikan apresiasi, itu membuat saya semakin semangat :D

Saya sadar, ff ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bimbingannya *bow*

_Oke_, saatnya balas reviewer yang gak login. Yang login, udah dibales di PM, kan? Apa ada yang ketinggalan? o.O Saya harap gak ada yang ketinggalan ya.

**lee chan hyun : Gomawo buat doanya (?). Buat reviewnya juga. Ini lanjutannya :D**

**XanDC09 : Soal kemungkinan itu, ditunggu aja ya. Kalo saya mah malah belum pernah nonton **_**Ghost Whisperer**_**, hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D**

**ck : Iya nih, padahal bayangin adegan NCnya gampang lho, tapi begitu mau dituangin ke tulisan, jadi susah banget masa -_-. Ehem, di chap ini, akhirnya Junmen bisa grepe2 Yixing. Anggap aja chap ini malam pertama mereka ya, hohoho. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D**

**joonxing : Iya dong. Saya belum bisa buat _NC_ untuk couple lain. Ini aja saya masih belajar dan gak yakin ama hasilnya T_T. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga masih suka ya. Gomawo reviewnya :D**

Gomawo all *peluksatusatu*

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ~ ~

Wanna to review again? /wink/


End file.
